Fall for Hermione
by Redfoxfan
Summary: Just before OotP, cause everyone's still alive! Except for Cedric MAJOR HHr, not intended for people who hate Harry and Hermione...anything. Please review, thanks people! I need ideas for CH13, I will give full credit for ANY idea!On Hiatus!
1. Attempt at attention

**Fall For Hermione**

"Come on Hermione!" Shouted Harry Potter, to his his friend, Hermione Granger. He wanted her to teach him spells, however, the spells he wanted were way beyond their level.

"Look Harry, I can't explain it, it's too difficult." Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, why don't you look it up?" Harry pulled Hermione closer to his body.

"Why don't you?" Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's messy brown hair. Just then, Ron Weasley burst into the room.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ron's face turned bright red.

"I...I...Ron, it's not what it looks like!" Harry stummbled with his words, letyting go of Hermione. Ron glared at both Harry and Hermione.

"Look, Ron, I was just helping Harry with his potions." Hermione lied.

"Yea, like hanging off of Harry's neck is doing him any good in the potion department." Ron snapped at her.

"Hey! Don't talk to Hermione like that!" Harry pulled out his wand.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione lept in front of Harry.

"Get out of the way Hermione, I don't want you to get hurt." Harry motioned for Hermione to get out of the way.

"I'll do no such thing, if I leave, you'll kill Ron, and I will never let that happen!" Tears formed in Hermione's eyes.

"H...Hermione, I...I didn't think that you cared." Ron stuttered.

"Well I do, ok? You're...you're...a...great friend, leave it at that ok?" Tears rolled down Hermione's pale cheeks. Harry, who hated upsetting Hermione like that, put his wand away, and wrapped his arms around Hermione. Ron gently kissed Hermione's face. She slowly stopped sobbing, and hugged both boys tightly. She hardly noticed when Gryffindor students started filing into the tower, staring at Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Both boys were too busy not believing that Hermione, the school's smartest student, was actually hugging them. However, it wasn't too hard to believe. They've been friends since the first day, and Hermione was giving signs to them that she liked them, but being boys, they were too busy staring at her to notice her signs. However, the kid's have never really told each other how they felt, for fear of rejection, mostly. There was also the fear that it would ruin their friendship. Suddenly, they boy's felt Hermione's hands run off their backs, and felt a shove in their side.

"Harry, Ron, get up." Hermione whispered in their ears. All three faces turned bright red.

"Good night Harry, Ron." Hermione scurried out of the room.

Later that night, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire, talking. When Ron suddenly burst out,

"Harry, I know you like Hermione! Admit it, I know the truth." Ron accused.

"Don't be stupid, I...I, No! We're only friends, you're my friend too." Harry blushed deeply.

"Admit it, you like her." Ron sneered.

"Yea, but I like you too, you guys are my friends." Harry's face was as red as a firetruck. Ron rolled his eyes,

"yea, whatever. Don't give me that crap, I know the truth." Ron left the room in a hurry. Harry just stayed by the fire for a while, before he heard someone come down the stairs.

"Oh bloody hell." Harry cursed. He hid behind a leather couch.

"Harry? Are you down there? Harry? Harry?" Whispered a voice, that Harry only knew too well. It was Hermione, his life long desire.

"Yes, i'm here Hermione." Harry got up from behind the couch and gripped Hermione with a bear hug. "Harry, Harry, yes, i'm glad to see you too. Harry, let go, Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Harry let go of Hermione.

"Well, umm, w...would you like to sit down with me?" Harry asked Hermione, trying hard not to blush. "Harry, I...I would love too. What time is it?" Hermione too, was trying hard not to blush. The two sat down on a couch, Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulders, her head on his.

"It's 10:56pm." Harry checked his watch, not taking his arm off Hermione.

"Oh, that's it? Oh well. Never mind." Hermione seemed to be deep in thought.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry tapped Hermione's shoulder's.

"Nothing, I just thought that if it was late, then Snape would be on us like Crookshanks on Scabbers." Hermione joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Harry shoved playfully shoved Hemrione's shoulder. Then, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and pulled him closer too her. In mere seconds, Hermione was kissing Harry ever so lightly, however, both of them could literally feel the love between them. Hermione slowly pulled herself away from Harry, and got up.

"Well, good-night Harry. See you tomorrow." Hermione left the room, up to the girls dormitory. Harry sighed, and went up to the boy's dormitory.

The following day was Saturday, no studies, just a relaxing day, to finish work, and go go to quidditch practice's. Hermione, however, had nothing to do all morning. She was finished her school work the previous night, and Harry's team wasn't practicing untill 3:00pm that afternoon, so she could relax. 'Hermione, can you help me with this herbology project?" Ron whined, hoping that he could spend some quality time with Hermione, alone.

"Ron, for the last time, NO! You've asked me about 50 times today!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"No, I only asked you about 49 times." Ron smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and left Ron in the library. _'Will I ever get Hermione to like me? I've been trying to get her attention...well, that's been working, but not in the way that i'm imagining.'_ Ron thought to himself. She figured that Ron and Harry were both trying to get her attention, but little did she know, that someone else was watching. All of a sudden, Draco Malfoy walked into Hermione, whether it was an accident or not, Hermione couldn't tell. Draco lightly blushed, but quickly got to the screaming. "Hermione, you jerk! Watch where you're going you mudblood! You could've killed me!" Draco screamed in Hermione's face.

"Well, that would be one less thing in my way all of the time." Hermione scoffed as she walked past the raging Draco, not caring what he thinks. Hermione left the library, and was quickly greeted by a more friendly face. It was Harry.

"Hermione, what happened? I heard the shouting from the common room, and I know that you are the only one that Draco calls a 'mudblood.' Not that it matters what he thinks. Anyways, are you ok?" Harry's face turned red, which, Hermione thought, was from the running. The common room was almost on the other side of the school.

"Well...I...err, I didn't do anything, Draco was in the library, he saw me, and started screaming at me. Harry, you couldn't have heard Draco and I shouting, because we were in the library, and you were in the common room. How could you have heard that?" Hermione's face shone brightly.

"Well, I could hear Draco yelling, and the sound was coming from the direction of the library, not directly from the libraray, but from the direction, and then, I saw Draco, coming out from the library, so I knew that you must have been in there at some point of the argument." Hermione thought that Harry sounded like a professer, not a 15 year old kid. Hermione hugged Harry, as usual, however, at that moment, Ron came through the library door, staring at Hermione and Harry.

"Ron! W...what are you doing here?" Harry let go of Hermione.

"That's what I was about to ask you!" Ron shouted. "Ron, quit acting like such a werewolf!" Hermione shouted at Ron, and quickly left the two boys to argue. She wasn't just about to get into yet another argument, not that girl.

"Look what you did now!" Harry shouted at Ron. "Well, how come you keep trying to get Hermione to like you? I L...err, I care for her too." Ron blushed deeply, hoping that Harry wouldn't suspect anything. "You like her don't you?" Harry accused.

"Well, yea, but I like you too, you guys are my friends." Ron hoped that Harry would leave it at that. "Well, I like her too, but that doesn't mean that you have to get mad at me when she goes and hugs me." Harry and Ron were getting deep into an argument, that only Hermione could fix, but she wasn't anywhere close to them. She was up heading towards the Gryffindor tower, sulking all the way. Then, she heard a voice that could only belong to one person.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did my awful brother spill something on your shirt?" The voice was coming from Ginny Weasley, Ron's brother.

"Get lost Ginny." Hermione shoved Ginny to get past. "Don't talk to me like that!' Ginny yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione scoffed, walking right past Ginny.

That evening, Harry left dinner early to go look for Hermione.

"Hermione? You there? Hermione?" The sound echoed through the vast, empty corridor. He heard faint crying not far away, it sounded like it was coming from the Gryffindor tower, but he wasn't so sure.

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry shouted up the staircase heading up to the Gryffindor tower. He slowly headed up the winding staircase, being very cautious, just in case Dobby was up there. Dobby often came to visit Harry, for Dobby worked in the kitchen of Hogwarts.

"Dobby? Is that you? Hermione?" Whoever was crying, they were positivly crying buckets, and buckets of tears. _'Dobby? Hermione? Dobby? Hermione? Who is it? Wait, I didn't see Ginny downstairs either, so...Ginny? Dobby? Hermione?'_ Harry kept thinking, during the entire climb. When he reached the peek of the tower, he saw who the crying was coming from. Hermione was wrapped in a blanket, close to the fire, crying her eyes out. "Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, sitting down next to Hermione. "Harry, it's just you, and Ron. Why don't you guys ever listen?" Hermione managed to say, between sobs.

"Listen, Hermione, we...err...I listen to you. I care for you more then anything in the world." Harry kissed Hermione on the top of her head, for she kept her face hidden from view.

"Harry, but Ron, why do you guys have to argue about me all the time? Why is it always me?" Hermione still kept her face from view.

"Hermione, come on, you know why that is. He's just jealous." Harry tried his best to comfort his gal. "Jealous of what?" Hermione scoffed, and pushed Harry away, getting up from in front of the fire. "Hermione, wait!" Harry called after her, trying to catch up to her.

"What?" Hermione spun around, facing Harry. "Well, it's just that, Ron cares for you, and...so do I. Please Hermione, quit this nonsense, Please." Harry begged Hermione.

"Harry, you're so cute when you beg like that." Hermione giggled, for the first time, in what seemed like forever to Harry.

A/N: ok, so, I hope you liked this chapter, it's my first Harry Potter fic. Please R&R.


	2. Draco's reaction'

:Beginning of Chapter:Ok, so this chapter is FOR SURE better then the last, TRUST ME!

**Fall For Hermione Chapter.2**

The next day, Hermione was the first one up, as usual. Well, that's what she thought. She got dressed, and trotted down the cement stairs, past the talking portraits, who were just getting up. Hermione lept down half of the metal stairs, to the dinning hall, her bushy, umbrushed hair flying everywhere. Dumbledore was the only one who eventually got used to hermiones wake up hours, and actually tried to get down to the hall before her.

"Good morning miss Granger." Dumbledore greeted the untidy Hermione.

"Drat, you beat me again." Hermione sulked, sitting down, waiting for her friends.

"Yes, I get up as soon as the hippogriff crows." Dumbledore joked.

"Hippogriff's don't crow, they screech, it's actually pretty annoying." Hermione shook her hair off her shoulder, but no matter how hard she tried, her mane of hair refused to budge. Dumbledore stiffled a laugh, watching a star student wrestle her hair. In a minutes time, students started sleepily towards their benches. Harry and Ron shortly made it to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello darling Hermione, how are you today?" Harry put his arm around Her.mione. Ron did the same.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione stared at both boys, who, only the night before, fighting with each other, over her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? With you by my side, why wouldn't I be ok?" Harry started to run his fingers through Hermione's thick, fluffy hair. At the Slytherin table, Draco was shouting at Pansy, who was trying to get him to sit beside her.

"Come on Drakie my love, please?" Pansy asked in her high, little girl voice.

"NO!" Draco yelled at her once more.

"Aw, come on Drakie, will you at lest sit beside me? Just once?" Pansy put her arms around Draco's neck. The students all laughed, even Hermione found that funny. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and quickly removed their arms off of Hermione. The teachers were also on the verge of laughing...well, Snape was laughing, the more...respectful teachers, were hiding their laughter...even though you really couldn't tell.

"For god sake's Pansy, will you leave me the bloody hell alone?" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to catch a glimpse of Hermione. Pansy stormed off, her hair waving behind her. "Man, THAT was funny!" Ron said, after he finally calmed down. "Yea, but I think that he was trying to get a look at Hermione." Harry stared at Draco. Hermione scoffed, and looked at both, Harry and Ron.

"If he was, he can forget it. I hate him!"

"Tis be right lass." Said a scratchy voice from behind the trio.

"Hagrid, what do you mean?" Hermione turned around, and faced the half-giant.

"That Malfoy doesn't listen te none, 'cept his dad, who ain't much better if ye ask me." Hagrid shook his head.

"I still don't follow." Hermione tried to get what Hagrid was trying to say.

"I mean, Draco won't give up 'til his gold's in tha' filthy pocket o'his." Hagrid left the Gryffindor table once more.

"I get it...oh no, well Hermione, just be careful, Draco can't do THAT much damage...can he?" Ron stated.

"Let's go, it's Sunday, there are no classes." Harry, Hermione, and Ron all left the table after they finished their breakfast. They sprawled across the cream coloured carpet, just doing nothing in particular. That is, untill Harry sat up, from beside Hermione, and grinned.

"Harry...?" Ron was confused at why Harry was so happy. Harry remained silent, and went back down, beside Hermione.

"So, we're the only one's up here, Hermione..." Harry put his arm on top of Hermione, Ron, however, was furious at Harry.

"Yes...we...are." Ron growled, through clenched teeth. He crawled off the couch, and hugged Hermione tightly.

_'What are they doing?'_ Hermione desperatly thought of something else to talk about, to distract the boy's. However, she never thought of something. One by one, the other Gryffindor students walked into the tower, Hermione got up off the carpet, and sat in one of the couches, beside some other students. Harry yawned, and got up.

"I have to go Hermione, Quidditch practices in an hour. You coming?" Harry patted Hermione's mane.

"Of course, i'll be right down." Hermione got up off the couch, and tried to brush her hair down.

"Ron? You coming?" Harry asked Ron, who barely lifted his head.

"Sure, whatever." Ron didn't even lift his head.

"I'll be right back, I just have to grab my gloves." Hermione walked through the crowd of people, and after a few minutes, Ron saw her bound out the door, to the Quidditch field, her scarf flying behind her.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron lept up, forgetting his gloves, or scarf, for that matter. He bounded out the door, trying to catch up to Hermione. By the time he caught up to her, she was already in the bleachers of the field, cheering for the players, especially Harry.

"H...Hermione...t...there you a...a...are." Ron panted, still out of breath.

"Ron! Where are you're gloves...or scarf for that matter?" Hermione's eyes scanned Ron's body, he was shivering from the cold.

"W...well...hey, t...there's H...Harry!" Ron had great difficulty with his words, for it was really, really cold outside. Hermione lept up to cheer for Harry, when a bolt of lightning flashed through the clear sky. It struck Harry with a force so strong, Harry began to plummet towards the hard ground below.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, racing towards the playing field, when Professer Snape blocked her path.

:End Of Chapter:Ok, so I took your people's advice, and used paragraphs. Please review, no flames please.


	3. Hermione and Snape NOT SSHR!

**A/N Ok, so this chapter is longer then the last few, I hope you people enjoy it.**

****

**Fall For Hermione Chapter 3**

"Get out of my way Snape!" Hermione yelled, trying to get past Snape.

"No." Snape answered flatly. Hermione looked past him, trying to get a glimpse of Harry.

"He'll be fine." Snape shoved Hermione back to her seat. Ron grabbed her hand, noticing the fear in her eyes.

"Did you see Harry?" Ron asked, hoping she did.

"No, Snape blocked my path. Oh, I wish I could see what's going on." Hermione sighed, ignoring the tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, Hermione, Harry couldn't have gotten hurt too badly." Ron tryed to comfort Hermione the best he could. At that moment, Snape walked past, an evil grin on his face.

"YOU! You did this to Harry! You were jealous, and killed Harry!" Heremione shouted at the top of her lungs at Snape, turning around on his heel, his cape fluttering down.

"Harry is alive. He's not dead...yet." Snape sneered. Hermione started to cry, she was super worried about Harry.

"It's going to be ok Hermione, Harry will be fine." Ron held Hermione's hand, hugging her tightly. Snape scoffed and walked away.

"R...Ron, it's not just that, it's also Snape, I KNOW that he had something to do with this, and i'm going to prove it." Hermione had a look that was a mix of anger, fear, and hope.

That afternoon, Ron and Hermione were allowed to visit Harry in the hospital wing. He suffered a broken arm, but nothing too serious.

"Oh Harry, i'm so glad your all right!" Hermione was clutching Harry's good arm, crying sobs of happiness. Ron shrugged, and Harry just stared at Hermione.

"Hermione, what's this about?" Harry asked, not knowing about her run-in with Snape.

"Harry, Snape did this to you. I can tell!" Hermione sighed, sitting right beside Harry.

"No. It wasn't Snape. I don't know who...or what did it, but it's not Snape." Harry was sure about that.

"What? It has to be Snape! He hates you, and right after you fell, he stopped me from going to see you." Hermione looked at Harry with great confusion.

"I don't know, he was sitting beside Dumbledore, I don't think that Snape would try to kill me in front of Dumbledore." Harry said, thinking that Hermione was right. Hermione nodded, and sighed.

"Well, at least your all right, I was so worried!" Hermione kissed Harry, just because she was glad he was alive. Ron saw this, and raced out the door.

"Ron!" Hermione started to chase after him, but Harry stopped her.

"Look, Hermione, this isn't going to work out. If you go out with me, Ron will get mad, but if you go out with Ron, well, I think you know what will happen. Please Hermione, I don't want this to ruin our friendship with Ron." Harry hugged Hermione, hoping she would understand. At that moment, Draco walked in the door.

"Granger, I see you and Potter are still into each other." Draco sneered, looking straight at Hermione.

"Malfoy, did they let you out of the pound already?" Harry grinned.

"Shut up Potter!" Draco yelled, putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Get your grubby hands off me!" Hermione yelled, taking out her wand.

"This a hospital wing young lady, save your anger for outside." Draco sneered.

"Zip it Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Save it Potter." Draco hissed, grabbing Harry by his shirt collar.

"Let go of him!" Hermione screamed, whacking Draco against his chest.

"Hey, mudblood, let go of my...s...shirt." Draco paused to stare at Hermione's beauty.

"Malfoy, don't talk to her like that!" Harry shouted, Hermione started to cry again.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Please." Harry asked, hugging Hermione tightly, staring at Draco.

"Aw, poor Potter, made his girl-friend cry. Boo-hoo." Draco sneered, until Hermione punched him again...right between his eyes, leaving a huge bruise.

"OH MY GOD!" Draco screamed, rubbing his bruise, running out of the room.

"You did it again Hermione." Harry laughed, kissing Hermione lightly.

"Harry, you don't think i'm really just a loser, do you?" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"No, of course not." Harry hugged Hermione protectivly.

"Look, I have to do some research, about Snape. See you Harry." Hermione kissed Harry, before she left the wing.

"Look Severus, I know you made Potter fall. Don't deny it." Yelled a voice from down the hall, only Hermione could hear.

"Minerva, how many times do I have to tell you, I would never do that in front of Albus?" Someone else shouted. Hermione knew who the people shouting were, Professer Snape, and McGonagall.

"Parkinson claims that she saw you chant a weird spell, and at the moment you stopped, that's when Potter fell off his broom." Professer McGonagall screamed at Snape.

"She lies! I didn't do anything!" Snape yelled, Hermione saw him slap McGonagall before he left. Hermione wanted to run up to McGonagall, but if she did, McGonagall would know that she was watching. Hermione raced down the other hallway, hoping that neither McGonagall nor Snape would see her. She had to tell Dumbledore, but how? Snape was guilty, she just knew it.

_'How do I tell Dumbledore about this? Without Snape accusing me of spying? Oh god i'm in such a mess.' _Hermione thought, still running down the hall. Her heart racing, until, she met up with Snape...again.

_'Oh god, now what? For god sake's, it's just not my day now is it?' _Hermione cursed, wondering what to do.

"Hello Hermione, second time today I believe." Snape sneered, his voice as icy as Draco's.

_'What am I going to do now?' _Hermione thought, trying to stop the tears in her eyes from flowing.

"You're just the person I wanted to see..." Snape glared hard at Hermione.

"Malfoy tells me you have done some...inappropriate things to Mr.Potter, have you not?" Snape glared. Hermione swallowed hard. She knew what was coming.

A/N Ok people I left a cliffie...I'm SOOO sorry! I didn't know how to end it. I'm sorry!


	4. The fight with Ginny

**A/N: Ok peoples, here is the forth chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Fall for Hermione Chapter 4**

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione lied, knowing that no matter what, she'd get in trouble anyway.

"Oh yes you do! Mr Malfoy told me all the details. You young lady, are in serious trouble." Snape grinned, laughing to himself.

"You're wrong! I did nothing to Harry!" Hermione yelled, trying to get past Snape.

"Yes you did! Young Malfoy here told me all about the kissing. Am I right, or am I right?" Snape grinned again, looking quite proud of himself. Hermione ignored the tears in her eyes, and pushed Snape out of her way, she didn't care about what Snape whould do to her, all she wanted to do was get revenge on Draco, who's eyes where watching her every move. He was just staring, not really knowing what he was doing, all he wanted was Hermione, and he'd gladly get Harry expelled to do it.

After Hermione turned the corner, she bumped into yet another person.

"Hello Hermione." Ginny said, very sweetly.

"Get out of my way Ginny, I don't have time for your little games." Hermione walked past Ginny, heading towards the Gryffindor tower, knowing that Ginny would gladly follow her anywhere.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did Harry dump you?" Ginny grinned, making fun of Hermione, every chance she gets.

"Ginny, buzz off! Get away from me now!" Hermione yelled, Ginny often got on her nerves.

"Touchy! Oh, so Ron dumped you...aww, poor Hermione!" Ginny grinned, a huge smirk on her face.

"Leave me alone you jerk!" Hermione shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione and Harry sitting in a tr..." Ginny couldn't finish the song, for Hermione had a heavy grasp on her throat.

"Buzz...off...Ginny!" Hermione whispered, slowly letting go of Ginny's neck. Then, before Hermione could fully let go, Snape, once again, appeared before Hermione.

_' Oh my god! Does this guy follow me around everywhere I go? God, this guy truly gets on my nerves!' _Hermione thought, cursing under her breath.

"We meet again Miss Granger, how pleasent." Snape sneered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Professer Snape! Hermione tried to strangle me for no reason!" Ginny cried, trying her hardest to get Hermione in trouble.

"Well, well Miss Granger, you are quite the little trouble-maker today aren't you? Dear dear, what next?" Snape pretended to be shocked.

"What? I did not! Well, she started it! She was bugging me byond belief!" Hermione protested.

"I...I did not! She just came up to me and started to strangle me!" Ginny cried, making sure that Snape believed her, and not Hermione. Then, just in time, Ron came trotting down the hallwaym whistling a merry tune, until he saw Hermione and Snape, and Ginny.

"Ginny, what did you do now?" Ron grinned, looking at Hermione.

"Mr Weasley, I advise you not to get involved." Snape sneered once more. This guy is pure evil! Then, while Snape had his head turned, Hermione ran down the hallway as fast as she could, hoping that Snape wouldn't catch up. She heard them all yelling behind her.

"Miss Granger get back her NOW!" Snape yelled, running swiftly to catch up. Hermione turned another corner, and bolted up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. She heard footsteps approaching her spot, as she lept through the portait hole, and into the tower. Stopping to catch her breath, Hermione sat down, and thought about what had happened, her mind still had yet to catch up. About 5 minutes later, Ron came into the tower, and sat down beside Hermione.

"Snape is still trying passwords for the portrait, and Ginny was called back by McGonagall." Ron laughed, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Is Harry ok? You were the last one with him." Hermione asked, still worried about him.

"I...I don't know, the nurse came in, her face as pale as the school curtains, and she told me to get out. I hope he's ok." Ron held Hermione protectivly, trying to comfort her.

"What?" Hermione yelled, and started to cry again, she loved Harry so much, she couldn't stand to see anything happen to him.

"I'm sure he'll be ok." Ron said, even though he himself, wasn't to sure.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter for what it's worth. It took mer a while to finish, because of my other stories. Please R&R.


	5. Jealousy strikes

**A/N: People! I made the fifth chapter, it took me awhile, because of school, but I eventually finished it!**

**Fall For Hermione chapter 5**

The next morning, the sun glared hard into the girl's dormitory, waking Hermione up with a jump. She lept out of bed, and raced down to the common room, lokking all around for Harry. She finally saw him, with Ron. She raced up to the boys and hugged them both tightly.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked, not being used to Hermione acting this way.

"So, it's true...I can't do anything without you complaining, can I Ron? Oh i'm sorry, may I please sit down now, sir?" Hermione sneered, walking out of the common room, not looking back at either Ron, or Harry.

"Look what you did now Ron. Why did you have to be that way?" Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders.

"What are you talking about? I only asked a question!" Ron yelled, a bit louder then he had intended.

"That's exactly the point! She was just trying to be nice...you should be grateful that she even came within fifty feet of you, after the way you treated her the past week!" Harry shouted, racing out of the common room, trying to find Hermione. Ron was left there, he was just standing there, not moving an inch.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, still running down the hall.

"Hermione!" He shouted once more, hoping to get an answer. Instead of an answer, all he got was silence.

"W...why does he h...have to be such an idiot? Why can't I be e...even somewhat happy w...when i'm around him?" Cried a voice, who, as far as Harry could tell, was the one, and only, Hermione.

"Hermione, is that you?" Harry asked cautiously, just in case Hermione didn't want to be found.

"Harry...i...is that you?" Hermione asked, making sure it wasn't Ron.

"Yes...it's me." Harry said, poking his head into the Gryffidor tower, where Hermione was sitting in a chair, crying her eyes out. Harry sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around Hermione's shaking body.

"Hermione, it's ok...Ron didn't mean what he said...it's ok. Shhh, shhh." Harry tried his best to comfort Hermione.

"H...Harry, you just don't understand! I mean, I try to be nice to him, and after what he's done, it's not the easiest thing in the world to do! Harry, you're the only one who really understands, and listens to me. I love you Harry." Hermione cried, burying her head into Harry's chest, still crying, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

"Hermione...did you just say that...you...loved me?" Harry asked, his mind and heart were a blur.

"Y...yes...I did because it's true. I love you Harry." Hermione said, kissing Harry ever so softly. When they broke apart from the kiss, Harry was the first one to speak.

"Hermione...that...was uhh...unexpected." Harry was still in a daze.

"Harry, I did that because I love you, and that was the only way that I could prove it to you." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, leaning in close to her.

The couple stayed that way for a few minutes, before Ron came in the tower, along with a few other Gryffindors. As soon as Harry caught sight of Ron, he let go of Hermione, who fell off the chair, and landed right on the floor.

"H...hi Ron." Harry tried his best not to look guilty, however, it was too late. Ron knew what Harry was doing to Hermione.

"Look, Harry, I know what you were doing with Hermione, there's nothing you can say, or do that can make me change my mind." Ron looked accusingly at Harry, an evil twinkle in his eyes. Hermione got up, and side-stepped out of the room, up to the girl's dormitory.

"Hemrione, wait!" Ron shouted, running up to Hermione.

"What do you want now Ron?" Hermione looked into Ron's eye's.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to saound so...umm...rude?" Ron said, staring into Hermione's soft brown eye's.

"Uhh, Hermione..." Ron started to say, before being cut off by Harry.

"Ron...what are you doing?" Harry said, pushing him to the side.

"Harry! In case you didn't know, Ron was apologising! So just mind your own business!" Hermione shreiked, turning her back on Harry and Ron. The two boys started to run up to Hermione, but before they could reach her, Hermione turned around, and Hugged them both, giving both boys a shock.

"H...Hermione, what was that for?" Harry asked, surprised that Hermione was still even talking to them.

"Harry, I could never stay mad at either of you. You guys have been my frineds since day one, and I intend to keep it that way." Hermione let go of her grasp on the stunned boys.

"I'll never leave you. You are the best friend's ever! No other person could give me as much happiness like you. I plan to keep it that way." Hermione said, speaking ever so softly, wanting nothing more then to be with Harry.

"Harry, meet me here tonight...make sure you are alone!" Hermione whispered into Harry ear, she spoke so quietly, to make sure that Ron couldn't hear. Harry nodded, Ron looked at him blankly, for only Hermione knew what he ment by it.

**A/N: I tried my hardest to not make it too much of a cliffie...I don't think it worked though. I hope you liked this chapter, please review! I'll be waiting!**


	6. Moodswings?

**A/N: Sorry peoples! I was super busy, reports, and various quizes made me slack behind in my writing. I promise, this chapter is better then the rest. I made sure that I actually took my time with this one. I hope you wnjoy it for what it's worth.**

****

**Fall for Hermione Chapter 6**

Later that night, Harry quietly crept out of the Gryffindor tower, and down towards the courtyard. He checked his watch, he was 10 minutes early for his meeting with Hermione. He had no clue why she wanted to meet him. All of a sudden, Harry saw a dark figure, racing towards the spot where he stood, Harry was fightened, for the figure, looked exactly like Snape.

"Harry! Harry!" A voice rose from the figure, the voice, however, sounded exactly like Hermione, so Harry relaxed a little.

"Harry! Oh, i'm so sorry! I haden't ment to be late, oh Harry, i'm so sorry!" Hermione gasped, she was out of breath, Harry could tell. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, trying to take some deep breaths. Harry placed his hand tenderly on Hermione's back, he loved her too much to let anything happen to her.

"Hermione, it's ok. I wasn't waiting for too long, only about 30 seconds. Hermione, it's ok." Harry tried to calm the shivering girl down.

"Harry, i'm so sorry!" Hermione was now kissing Harry's face, she had tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Hermione, listen to me, it's ok! You're safe, i'm here. It's ok, shhhh, you're gonna be ok." Harry looked down at Hermione, who was now sitting on Harry's lap, Harry, was sitting on the grass. He couldn't stand to see Hermione like this. He had no clue why she was so emotional. Sure, he knew all about girls, he just KNEW that Hermione had another reason for her behavior, she had NEVER acted THIS strangely before. Sure, she had her moments, especially this week, but she never got all emotional over being a few seconds late.

"Hermione, what did you want? You told me to meet you here." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck, hoping to settle her down.

"Oh Harry, i'm so sorry! Look, I wanted to tell you...well, ummm..." Hermione blushed a very deep crimson red in the face, and lent down, her nose almost touching Harry's, she couldn't say what she wanted to.

"H...Hermione...are...you, uh, feeling ok?" Harry asked, first, she goes all teary, and miserable, and now, she's all romantic-like, and blushing. He would just never get used to girls.

"Harry, i'm fine, I just called you here because I wanted to tell you, well, I love you more then anything, but with Ron, I just don't think that it's possible for us to have a strong relationship. I'm sorry, but Ron gets all moody, and mad when ever he see's us together. I love you a lot, but please, I hope you understand why we can't be together. It's just too risky. If Ron tell's Snape, then it's over, for sure! I just can't risk it. I love you too much." Hermione kissed harry on his lips, hoping that he'll understand.

"Oh Hermione, I knew that it would come to this! I just knew it! Hermione, please! We don't have to do this! We could work something out! Hermione!" Harry pleaded in tragic despair, he thought that Hermione was being unfair.

"Harry! You don't understand! Oh, I KNEW that you wouldn't! Harry! You men are all the same, you guys never understand! Why don't you just LISTEN for once in your pitiful life?" Hermione yelled, Harry cringed, he knew that Hermione would wake up the entire castle.

"Hermione, please, quit yelling, please." Harry whispered, Hermione turned her back to Harry. She stormed off towards the castle, leaving Harry, desolate and broken-hearted.

"Hermione...come back." Harry whispered, sighing deeply as he sat down again, on the hard, cold ground.

"Potter! I know your out here!" Shouted a sneering voice. Everybody knew that voice, especially Harry.

"Malfoy, you have nothing to do with this!" Harry shouted back. All of a sudden, two cold hands clutched his shirt collar.

"Potter, I just saw Hermi...err, I mean, Granger, run into the Gryffindor tower. I know you caused this, I just know." Draco sneered, his eyes glaring coldly into Harry's eye's.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Are you saying...you like Hermione?" Harry grinned, as he said this.

"W...what? Granger? N...never!" Draco blushed deeply as he turned his head away from Harry, taking long strides into the castle.

"That was close!" Harry sighed, as he began to walk around the courtyard, making sure that Malfoy had gone fully into the castle before he entered himself.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about Hermione.

_'Why does she have to be this way? Why can't she just stop these monsterous mood swings? She's been like this for almost a month. Frankly, I don't know why. I can tell when she's in a rut, but now, I know what's going on with her!' _Harry thought, as he lay down on his soft, four-poster bed, still thinking about Hermione.

The next morning, while he was in the dining hall, Harry still hadn't come to a conclusion on why Hermione was acting so strangely. He saw Ron and raced up to him.

"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked, he was worried about his girl.

"No...I thought that you would know." Ron said, starting to sound worried too.'

"She's usually the first one down here, maybe she's sick..." Harry started to say, his voice trembling with fear.

"Hermione? Yea right! She never get's sick. She could just be upstairs, talking to Ginny...or somebody like that." Ron stated flatly, the worried tone out of his voice, he started to sound calmer. All of a sudden, the entire dining hall became quiet. All eyes were on Harry and Ron.

"W...why is everyone staring at us?" Harry was starting to tremble in fear.

"Mr.Potter, I presume that you and Mr.Weasley will take your seats now." Dumbledor called to the boys, his voice calm.

"Sorry Professor." Harry and Ron called in perfect unison.

Later, when the entire day was through, and the boys were sitting in front of the fireplace, trying not to talk about Hermione.

"Hey boys...did you miss me?" A soft, soothing voice whispered from behind the two boys. However, as soft and soothing as the voice was, it still had a prong af sharpness in it, that was one of those things, that the boys couldn't help but love.

"Hermione, where were you? You missed the entire day!" Harry lept to his feet, embracing Hermione.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Hermione sighed, hugging Harry tightly, burying her head in his chest.

"Hermione, what happened? I mean, we missed you a lot! If this is about last night, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset, I really didn't!" Harry talked so fast that it took Hermione a minute to actually know what Harry was saying.

"Harry, it's ok. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I was just a bit ticke,d mostly at Malfoy. You wouldn't believe what he did!" Hermione looked up at Harry, her eyes sparkling with tears. Hermione had one of those personality's, you either love her, or hate her. Harry, however, loved her to death. If looks could kill, Harry would be long gone, from the glare that could burn through heavy metal it you let it.

That night, the two of them, Harry and Hermione, sat in a chair, in front of the roaring fire. Harry was half-asleep when Hermione harsh voice woke him to his sense's. The harsh-ness of Hermione's voice killed Harry's urge to snuggle that warm body of Hermione's. All he wanted to do was cuddle up next to Hermione, and make sure that her delicate head was laying in Harry's broad shoulders, his arm wrapped around her waist. However, that vision was always killed when Hermione's harsh voice kicked into full gear. He sighed, he rerally loved her, he just didn't know how to tell her without sounding stupid.

**A/N: Ok, so, it might not have been the best chapter, but it was pretty good, was it not? I'm going away until Sunday, so I won't update until Monday, sorry people. Please review, and remember, I won't update until Monday...at the EARLIEST! So don't expect fast results. Sorry people. Please review in the meantime, I appriciate everybody's help! Thank you my friends, who havehelped me inprove this chapter. Thanks again youguys.**


	7. Troll troubles

**A/N: I LOVE writing this story, it is so much fun! I hope you guys like this story too, it's just awsome. Please, forgive me if I don't update for a few days, i won't be home. I'm taking paper, but not my computer,so live with it! lol. Bye, and remember, please review!**

**Fall for Hermione Chapter 7**

By now, Harry was pretty comfortable around Hermione, well, he was before, but now, whenever he was around her, he just seemed to relax a bit more. The only thing that ticked Harry off the most, was the fact that whenever Harry and Hermione were together, Ron did nothing more then glare at the couple. It did no real damage to them, but Ron's cold, hard eyes were digging a hole in the couple, making them feel uneasy. After their studies were over the next day, Harry went up to the Gryffindor tower, just because he wanted too. When he reached the tower, he saw Hermione, reading a thick, hard-covered book, he went up behind her, and gently placed his hand on top of Hermione's soft, bushy brown hair.

"Harry, is that you? Is it my saviour who rescued my heart from being ripped to pieces?" Hermione clapped her hands, and kissed Harry, causing the book on hermione's lap to fall to the ground. She didn't care, she was entranced by Harry's soft kiss. When they broke apart, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him onto the chair that she was sitting on. Harry sighed, and picked up Hermione's book. She smiled, and kissed Harry, well, it was more of a peck, but a kiss, never the less.

"Harry I don't know how to tell you this, but..." Hermione started to say, before Harry cut her off.

"Hermione, I know. I love you. You are the angel of all angels. You always have been, and you always will be." Harry gazed into Hermione's deep, dark brown eyes, wrapping his arms around her protectivly, making sure that she felt safe in his grasp. Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, ignoring the book that was sitting on her lap. They broke apart shortly after that, for they saw that the other Gryffindors started to file into the vast tower. Hermione grabbed her book, and started to read .were she left off, Harry, on the other hand, just stood there, not saying much. About thirty seconds later, Ron burst through the tower, his face furied with fury and gloom.

_'Smart move Harry, smart move.'_ Hermione thought, as she watched Ron's face brighten with glee as he saw that Harry and Hermione weren't doing anything that involved the other. Hermione turned around and smiled at Harry, making sure that Ron wasn't watching.

"Look, Ron doesn't really seem to care about us anymore." Harry whispered and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"He might just be tired, or he just gave up on trying to break us apart." Hermione whispered back, eyeing Ron as he slowly stumbled up the stairs up to the boy's dormitory. The couple smiled, and just, well, they really didn't do much. Hermione pointed to her book every now and then, only to show Harry some interesting potion, or something along those lines.

"Hermione, there's something I want to ask you." Harry stumbled with his words, as he gazed into Hermione's eyes, looking quite serious.

"Harry, what?" Hermione, stared back at Harry, her eyes sparkling.

"Would you, I mean, do you, I mean..." Harry stumbled with his words, Hermione grinned, as she watched Harry blush, and try to pick out the exact words.

"Harry, next time, please, think before you want to ask me something." Hermione laughed, before pulling Harry on top of her, entrancing him with her soft kiss of love. The next thing they knew, they were lost in a world of love, where only they existed at this moment. During this time, Harry forgot what he wanted to ask Hermione. When they broke apart, Hermione's eyes were sparkling with joy, and Harry was just to stunned to speak.

"Harry, I love you more then anything in the entire world. I would give my life to you." Hermione leaned down to put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I know Hermione, and the same goes for me. I love you." Harry spoke in a whisper, and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, and sighed, he loved her a lot.

"You know Harry, I never really thought i'd say this, but, when I first saw your face, I knew that there would be something special between us." Hermione smiled, and buried her head into Harry's chest. She smiled, and stayed that way until the dinner bell rang it's high-pitched wail through the tower. She jumped up with a shock, and sneered, as she watched Harry laugh at her fright.

"Hermione, that was hilarious!" Harry laughed, and hugged Hermione tightly.

"However, no matter what, i'll always love you." Harry kept Hermione in that protective hug, until she struggled free, and started to head towards the dining hall. Harry raced after her, Hermione laughing all the way. When they reached the hall, there weren't too many students in there. Hermione smiled, and sat down beside Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, I thonk that this is a start to a great relationship." Harry grinned, and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Only a start? Harry, you've known i've loved you since, well, forever it seems." Hermione laughed, and tussled Harry's dark hair. Harry smiled, as Dumbledor stood up to speak.

"May I ahve your attention everyone?" Dumbledor's calm, but strict voice bellowed through-out the great hall.

"Never!" Draco shouted back at Dumbledor, making the old professor frown with great dislike for Draco.

"As I was saying, I have noticed that the majority of our students are taking great pride in their work, and are working hard to complete their homework on time." With these words, Dumbledor, and quite a few of the students turned to Hermione, her cheeks going bright red.

"However, their are those students who do not work at all, and are slacking behind in quite a few of your studies. I believe that with a great amount of effort, and the helpfulness of actually paying attention in class, Mr.Malfoy, I hope you're listening to this." Dumbledor paused in his sentence, to give students a few seconds to laugh, and sneer at Draco, who was yelling at the top of his lungs for everyone to shut up.

"Mr.Malfoy, please do settle down. As I was trying to say, you students who are slacking behind should really take care to complete all of your school work, or you will not pass the school year, and will be expelled from Hogwarts, permanently. That means you Mr.Malfoy." Dumbledor's eyes sparkled with excitment, and glee, as he watched Draco explode with rage. Hermione, Harry, and Ron just doubled over in laughter, and howled in joy.

_'So, Malfoy finally got his long awaited revenge. I can't believe that Dumbledor would actually allow that. Wait a second, actually, I can. This is just priceless!'_ Hermione, and Harry thought together. However, neither of them knew that the other person had thought it. They only knew about themselves.

"Anyways, even though the Hogwarts teachers are cursed with slackers, there are still some students who are literally, the brightest withes, and wizards in their year." Dumbledor, and the majority of the the students, looked directly at Hermione, who was blushing with great pride.

"Ms.Granger, there is no need to be embaressed, Mr.Pooter and Mr.Weasley are going to be getting some stares themselves in a few seconds." Dumbledor's eyes shone as he said those words. That was a night to remember.

"I can't believe that Dumbledor would actually do that! I mean, we aren't that great, are we?" Ron asked, he was now in a better mood then he was that morning.

"We aren't, but Hermione is. She was the one that Dumbledor was mentioning, really." Harry laughed, he put his arm on Hermione's shoulders.

"Well, we did fight off an ogre, and discover the Sorcerer's stone in only our first year. Then, we opened the chamber of secrets, and saved Ginny from death, the year after. We also saved the innocent lives of Buckbeak, and Black, and escaped a werewolf the year after that. We ARE amazing! You may not realize it, but we are truly, some of the bravest wizards in our time! Dumbledor, and i'm quite sure the majority of professor's know us for our bravery and skill. We are gifted, not just with magical ability, but with skill, and bravery!" Hermione seemed confident in what she was saying, as if it were an essay that she had been studying for.

"Somebody obviously actually keeps track of this stuff." Ron groaned, and grinned.

"Hermione, I don't think you comprehend with this stuff. It's more complicated then that, sure, we did all that stuff, but we are nothing more then mere wizards in training! Dumbledor was only comenting on the smartest wizards, and witches. Not the bravest." Harry put his arm on Hermione's arm, Hermione's eyes filled with tears of anger.

"Exactly! If you were like Malfoy, could you have done all those things? If you didn't have the brains you had then, could you have accomplished those tasks! Harry, Ron, you guys don't seem to understand!" Hermione rushed down the hall, Harry groaned, he was tired of chasing her all over the castle.

"She's been running all around the school for the past two weeks, and who else has been chasing her? Only I have. It's getting tedious. I think she likes to be followed, then sniffed out. I mean, why else has she been running about the school like it's a gym?" Harry groaned, he forgot all about the good things that they had done together, he forgot all their conversations, everything.

"Harry, I thought that you loved her? Why are you complaining. It's obvious! She wants to be alone, don't you get it?" Ron's face was dead serious.

"Ron, you have issues." Harry said, and as he said that, he ran down the hall, hoping to find Hermione. The other times that he had to chase her, she had been in the Gryffindor tower, that was the first place he looked.

"She wants to be alone! What part of that don't you understand?" Ron shouted down the hall, all of a sudden, all eyes were on him.

_'We'll see, when he gets dumped, we'll see who's laughing. I can't believe it! I'm the one who has all the siblings! I have the most knowledge on girls! Why won't he listen to me?' _Ron thought, his mind brewing with devious plans on how to get revenge on Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to hunt down Hermione. So far, no luck.

_'Well, no luck in the tower. Where could she be? If I were Hermione I would be...probably getting 'doing' something with Harry, however, she's not here, so no luck Harry. Why does she have to do this? I mean, she's not ususally like this, ever! Not even when, Harry, stop thinking! You're only getting sick thoughts into your head, and THAT'S not helping us any! Come on Harry, think! Where could she be? She could be ing the bathrooms...NO! NOT EVER am I going into those towers ever again! That ghost is getting on my nerves! I can't believe i'm even saying this...or rather thinking this, but she might have left the castle grounds, or gone to the library...wait! The library! That's it, it has to be! Where else whould Hermione be?'_ Harry grinned, and raced around to the library, when he heard a blood-curdling scream, coming from the library.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, and ran even faster.

"Harry! Help! Harry!" Somebody shouted from inside the library. Then, a loud crash came from inside the library doors.

"Harry! Help me!" The voice shouted again, anybody could tell you that it was Hermione.

"Hermione, i'm coming! Harry screamed, and burst through the library door, there stood a huge, towering ogre, a lot bigger then the one they had fought in their first year. This one was over 50 feet tall, and had already torn up half the library.

"Oh my god, Hermione?" Harry was shocked beyond belife.

"Harry, help!" Hermione shreiked, Harry looked up, she was on top of the troll's shoulder.

"Oh...my...god...HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, and started to climb the pile of rubble, swerving to avoid the ogre's spiked club.

"Harry, be careful!" Hermione shouted, the ogre swung it's huge club right at Harry again, this time, it hit Harry's shoulder, knocking him down.

"No! Harry!" Hermione looked as though she was going to jump down off the tall ogre's shoulder, however, she knew that it would be totally stupid, and she would die if she did that.

Harry just lay on the ground, no movement what-so-ever.

Hermione picked up her wand to use it, but then, the ogre roared. The roar was so loud, that Hermione fell off the shoulder by the strong wind of it's breath.

"AGHH!" She screamed, and tried to sheild herself the best she could, her wand was already on the ground, so she couldn't use magic. She screamed again, and reached out for the ogre's clothing, so she could at least hang on to something, to slow her fall. However, she was one unfortunate witch. She sheilded her body with her srms, and awaited the terrible fall that would follow her death, however, she never did die. She never heard the bone-shattering crash that would kill her. Instead, she fell on top of something, or rather, someone the broke her fall.

"H...Hermione...p...p...please, get off of m...me!" A muffled voice said, from under the pile. Hermione was still stunned from the fall, and just lay on top of the person, not doing anything, she couldn't. The ogre was lumbering towards the two people, Hermione was stiff in shock. All of a sudden, the person under her moved, and sat up. Hermione screamed in fear, for one thing, the ogre was now about 10 feet ahead of her, and a second thing, she was just laying on top of Harry, the love of her life.

"Oh, i'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't realize...look out! The ogre, it's right behind you!" Hermione screamed and lept into Harry's arms, she blushed as she realized what she had done. Harry just took out his wand, he had a bit of difficultly doing so, for Hermione was still in his arms, clutching his shoulders.

"I don't know any spells that are strong enough!" Harry yelled, pale with fear as the lumbering monster advanced to them.

"Neither do I...and the spell I know doesn't work on ogre's, only demons. Goodbye Harry, i'll miss you!" Hermione kissed Harry, and started to whack the beast with a metal pipe that had come loose from the ceiling debris. However, there was little effect on the ogre. All of a sudden, Hermione and Harry heard a deafening thud. Hermione jumped, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, he pulled her close to himself, and made sure she was safe. He treasured her so much. When the entire room stopped shaking, Harry cautiously looked up at the ogre. The ogre's grey skin was barely visible through the huge mountain of debris that covered it.

"Hermione, it's alright, the ogre, well, it's either dead, or knocked completely out of it. It's ok." Harry whisperedto Hermione, who was shaking with fear. She did, however, eventually get up to look around. The library was a mess!

"Harry, let's get out of here, it's getting creepy!" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, and raced out of the library, Harry was forced to follow.

**A/N: Ok, so it might have been a bit lame, but I guess that's it. I, myself, really enjoyed writing it, so there! D lol, I won't be home for a few days, so i'll probably update againby next Friday. I'm taking paper with me, but I won't be taking my computer. Please review while you're waiting! Thanks to all my faithful friends, who have been with me all the way! Oh, and thank you to all my active reviewers, I will NEVER forget you guys!**


	8. The love begins

**A/N: The idea for this chapter came into my head while math class. (Brianna, Kathleen, Randy, Angela, Michael, and everybody else from AMS, you know who i'm talking about!) Oh, and the last bit came into my head on Friday during our run, yes, at the time, I was dreaming about you-know-who (Again, my AMS friend, you know EXACTLY who i'm talking about!) I had to transfer MY dream into Harry and Hermione. Lol. Please review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

****

**Fall for Hermione chapter 8**

The couple raced down the twisting hallway, as far away from the ogre as possible. After about twenty minutes of sprinting down the corridor, Hermione stopped in her tracks, panting heavily.

"H...Harry, w...wait one m..minute, ok?" Hermione leaned against the wall and dropped down to the cold, marble ground.

Harry sat down beside her, a worried look on his face as he held Hermione in his arms, softly petting her whispy brown hair.

"Hermione, are you ok? If you aren't, I can wait, but we better head off again soon, i'm sure that if we're caught here, especially by Snape, then we'll get in trouble. Hermione, are you coming?" Harry hugged Hermione close to him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on Harry, we better go, i'll be ok." Hermione staggered as she got up, for she was still sore from racing down the twisting corridors. Harry picked her up, and got her to her feet, as he took off down the hall, Hermione at least, 3 feet behind him. All of a sudden, the two heard a gigantic roar. Hermione jumped and lept into Harry's arms, he held her tightly, she was pretty light, and Harry found it easy to carry her. She junped out of his arms, and slowly walked towards the corner, were the roar was heard.

"Harry, what was that? I...I..." Hermione stopped mid-sentence, for at that moment, a gigantic swarm of teachers ran into the pair, knocking them down flat on their faces. Snape was in the lead of the mob. None of the teachers noticed that two of the greatest students in Hogwarts were laying on the cold ground under their feet.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're stepping! Ow!" Harry tried his best to get up, as well as to help Hermione. It seemed impossible to get up, until professor McGonagall stopped to help the two stunned teenagers up.

"What do you think you're doing?" McGonagall snapped. Hermione burst into tears, if she hadn't gone to the library in the first place, they wouldn't be in trouble at all. Harry turned to Hermione, McGonagall's face softened as she knelt down in front of Hermione.

"Miss Granger, what happened, Mr.Potter, if you have ANYTHING to do with this, i'll...i'll..." McGonagall was quickly cut off by Hermione, her hugged Harry tightly, refusing to loosen her grip.

"This isn't Harry's fault! It's mine, you can do whatever you want to me, just don't harm Harry!" Hermione yelled, leaving both Harry and McGonagall shocked.

"Well, I don't believe that you were the one's to release that ogre in the castle, but from what I can tell, it was you who defeated it, am I right Miss Granger?" Dumbledore stepped up from behind McGonagall and the kids.

"We don't know how the ogre got into the school, but yes, we did defeat it...is it dead?" Harry's voice was strong and confident.

"Well, we are not completely sure whether it is dead, or just knocked out, but I sugest that you two better head off towards your house towers." Dumbledore shooed the kids off, watching them until they turned a corner. After about ten minutes of straight running, they were stopped by a ludicrous voice that was none other then Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't old Potter and Mermi...er...Granger to escort him.You two better get to Gryffindor tower, we wouldn't want our two top students to fall into the trap of the nasty ogre, now would we?" Malfoy sneered, his voice was just one big taunt of discrimination against Gryffindors. Harry's face burned a scarlet red, as Hermione had to hold him back, if she let go of him, he was going to kill Malfoy, possibly getting himself expelled.

"In fact...we...already defeated...the...ogre." Hermione struggled with her words, for Harry was dragging her with him, as he advanced on Malfoy.

"Granger, you filthy mud-blood, go back to your hime, oh wait, I forgot, your parents live in a box, so they wouldn't have room for you. Stupid mud-blood's." Malfoy shouted at Hermione, but before he could open his mouth to say more, Hermione let go of Harry. She pulled her wand out, pointing it out at Malfoy, Hermione's face glowed with rage, her eys were blood-shot with fury, her breath was uneven, her hands clutched in two tight fists, even the one the was now clutching her wand. Harry pulled out his own wand, before Hermione could put some evil hex on Malfoy, he shouted.

_"Inccendio!"_ After Harry had shouted the command to his wand, flames burst out of Malfoy's robe's, soon he looked like a giant ball of flames. Hermione looked instantly better, she laughed and stepped a few feet away from Malfoy, so that he couldn't reach her. After about thirty seconds of pure flame, Malfoy lept into the water tank, steam rose from the singed robe's. Hermione and Harry burst out laughing. It was too funny not to laugh. Draco bounded down the hall.

"Just wait until I tell my father on you two!" He shouted, still steaming.

"Thanks Harry, if you hadn't done that, I would've killed him, literally, and i'd probably get expelled." Hermione hugged Harry.

"Look, I did that for two reasons, one was because I hate that Malfoy, and the other reason the fact that I love you, and ythat nobody deserves to call you a mud-blood." Harry held Hermione close, she smiled and kissed him. Again, it was a kiss so full of love, it would make a pair of love-bird weep with joy. It was a kiss so passionate, so smooth, so soft, Hermione's heart glowed with hope, maybe their love was actually real.

When they broke apart from the kiss, Hermione smiled and clutched Harry's hands, and held them in her own.

"You know I love you a ton, but I truly don't think that we can continue this, I mean, I don't want to lose you." Hermione's eyes glittered with tears, and in about two seconds, Harry's vision was cut off completly by a massive ammount of very bushy brown hair.

"Whoa, Hermione, please don't cry. Look, we've had this discussion before, please don't cry. I love you, and I want to keep up our relationship. Just please, don't cry." Harry hugged Hermione, she was shaking with misery.

"Oh Harry, you are just too good to me! I don't deserve somebody as good as you!" Hermione cried, and flung herself onto Harry, who was now at a loss for words.

"Herm,ione, you are perfect. If anything, it's me that doesn't deserve you. We deserve each other! It's always been that way!" Harry stroked Hermione's bushy hair, hugging her tightly. His head resting on her shoulders. Hermione stopped crying, and stared into Harry's eye's. She clutched his hands tightly in her own, and lept onto Harry. Almost knocking him flat on his back.

"Harry, you're just way too good. I love you so much!" Hermione leaned on Harry's chest. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to himself.

"Hermione, you are the best, you truly are." Both Harry and Hermione knew that there was some connection between them. They held each other close for quite some time before they broke apart.

"Look Harry, we better get back to the Gryffindor tower, before we get into anymore trouble." Hermione took off towards the tower, Harry following close behind. They climbed the winding staircase, both of them skipping two stairs at a time. When they reached the common room, they noticed that the fire had not yet been lit.

"Should we light the fire? I mean, would anybody mind?" Hermione shivered, and sank down into a fuzzy yellow couch beside Harry, snuggling into him.

"Sure, _Inccendio!_" A large red spark flew out of Harry's wand, and within seconds, a large fire was lit in the fireplace.

"Harry, please, tell me one thing, what do you see in me?" Hermione put her hands on Harry's knee's, her head gently on Harry's shoulder's.

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful, most elegent, most outstanding girl in the entire world! I don't know what I would do with out you." Harry kissed Hermione again. She pulled herself on top of him, her eye's locked into his, they had such a huge connection between each other, that the entire air around them seemed to be filled with romance.

"Hermione, I vow to protect you until the day I die. I promise, I will never leave your side, ever! Hermione Granger, you are just wonderful!" Harry rolled his fingers through Hermione's hair, she just smiled and kissed him, they felt as if nothing in the world mattered at all.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter, a little short, and totally devoted to Harry and Hermione, but that's sorta the point! Lol. Anyway, this chapter was really easy, I just took idea's from Friday's run (AMS friend's, who know what, and who i'm talking about!) and transfered my idea's to Harry and Hermione. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


	9. A few words

**A/N: Omg, I am soooo sorry for the wait! I wanted to make this chapter really special, and I did. Oh, and i'm afraid of flames, so please, none of those XD I really hope that you like this chapter, and i'm having a bit of trouble with ideas for the next chapter, so if you would, people, please send in your ideas, and i'll dedicate the next chapter I write to ya, thanks peoples!**

**Fall for Hermione chapter 9**

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch for a little while, before Hermione got up, getting out of Harry's grip.

"Harry, professor McGonagall said that the other Gryffindor's would be up here, but their not. We can't stay here." Hermione started to walk towards the door, when all of a sudden, a chilling wind striked the room. Harry remained unscathed, but after the wind ceased, Hermione collapsed to the ground, not moving an inch.

"H...Harry, h...help me..." Hermione's body went limp as Harry tried with all his strength to help her.

"Hermione! Don't go! Don't leave me here! Please, Hermione!" Harry held Hermione in his arms, he didn't want her to leave him. His face was stained with tears of pain, sorrow, and rage. After a few minutes of no response from Hermione, Harry let go of Hermione's robe's, and stood up, looking around for somebody to help him. When he saw that there wasn't anybody there, he held Hermione's cold hands, her fingers lay like over-cooked noodles.

"H...Harry, is th...that you?" Hermione's voice was dry and her breathing was shallow. Her face was a ghostly pale, and she was shaking terribly. Harry gave a yelp of joy, and hugged her tightly, tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Stay close to me. You need to keep warm. Just stay close." Harry was overjoyed that Hermione was alive, well, for the time being anyways. Hermione fell on top of Harry, who landed on the couch. Her hair was falling in her face. Her face still pale.

"There was a freezing wind, then, everything went black, It was like death almost." Hermione was still shivering from the effect of the wind.

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok? I mean, you're still shaking." Harry brushed the hair out of Hermione's face, her eye's were still wet.

"No, Harry, i'm not ok. I'm scared." Hermione whimpered slightly, as Harry placed a blanket over her.

"Hermione, I would die for you. Please, tell me what's wrong." Harry looked Hermione in the face, his hands lay on Hermione's lap.

"Harry, i'm scared, please, stay with me." Hermione's voice wavered as she spoke.

"I would stay by your side even if Cho Chang walked right in here and asked me to marry her." Harry kissed Hermione, her skin was still cold.

"Harry, you are the best. I love you so much!" Hermione's eye's sparkling.

"It's true, compared to you, Cho is like thin air. Compared to you, it wouldn't matter if Cho was the last girl on earth." Harry snuggled up close to Hermione, her skin colour was coming back to normal.

"Harry, you truly do not know how much that means to me." Hermione whispered, as the other Gryffindor's finally filed into the common room.

"Where were you? We were all looking for you!" Some of the other Gryffindor's shouted at the couple, Hermione was on the verge of tears.

"Professor McGonagall said that you were up here!" Harry shouted, a lot louder then he had expected.

"SO? YOU SHOULD'VE HAD SOME HINT AS TO WHERE WE HAD GONE WHEN YOU ENTERED!" One of the older Gryffindor's shouted back, Hermione hid carefully in the blanket.

"WELL, HERMIONE GOT ATTACKED, AND I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!" Harry's voice was so loud, the glass window's in the tower shook violently. Some of the younger Gryffindor's quivered in fear, and hid behind the older one's.

"Really...where is she, what happened?" One of the older kids asked, looking around the room. Harry slowly pointed to Hermione, who was now shaking under the blanket.

"Are you ok Mione?" A few of the other Gryffindor's walked up to Hermione, Harry clutching Hermione's hands.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione stormed out of the tower, and down the cement stairs. Harry stared awstruck as he watched Hermione bound out of the tower.

"Well nice going Potter, you made Hermione leave again!" One of the older seventh year students shoved Harry to the ground.

"Hey! He hasn't done anything!" Hermione appeared back up the stairs, Crookshanks in her arms.

"Hermione! What did he do to you?" The seventh year asked her.

"Don't you ever listen, he hasn't done anything!" Hermione ran over to Harry, helping him up.

"Whatever, we don't buy that crap!" Some of the older students shouted, as all the students slowly left the common room, either up to their own dormitories, or out of the room completely, leaving Harry and Hermione alone once more.

"Well, Harry, now, we're alone...once more." Hermione cuddled up next to Harry, her arms on top of his shoulders.

"Nice. Hermione, I was meaning to ask you, well...would you really consider...er..I mean..." Harry blushed a deep crimson as he twirled with a bit of Hermione's hair.

"Harry, what is it? Is something wrong?" Hermione looked lovingly into Harry's eyes.

"I was wondering, maybe, if you'd consider, maybe, er...going out sometime?" Harry pulled Hermione close to himself, and gazed into her soft brown eyes.

'Oh Harry, I thought you'd never ask!" Hermione lept onto Harry, making him stumble backwards a bit in shock. Harry, feeling slightly more relieved, hugged Hermione tightly, and kissed her gently, as he felt Hermione move slightly in his grasp.

"R...really? I...I...er, I mean, g...great!" Harry blushed again, not letting go of Hermione.

"When, exactly do you mean?" Hermione asked sheepishly, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke.

"How about tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks? I bet that there won't be too many people there, because of the Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Harry kept Hermione in his arms, rubbing his fingers down her arms lightly.

"Oh Harry, that's perfect! Oh, I can't wait, Harry, you are perfect! I love you so much!" Hermione kissed Harry, causing him to loose his balance. The couple fell softly on top of a red leather armchair, Hermione on top of Harry. Hermione, however, was enjoying this, and snuggled in close to Harry, stroking his short, black hair, her fingers running through the thick forest of Harry's hair.

"Hermione, for you, i'd do anything. Trust me, I would. You make my heart swell with joy, whenever you appear in the same room as me, you make my world move, you would never believe how hard it was to ask you out. Hermione, I love you." Harry's face was so close to Hermione's, that their nose's almost touched. Hermione's eyes glistened with tears, as Harry pulled Hermione into a soft kiss, Hermione thought that no matter what happened, Harry would always be there for her. Protecting her from harm. Their love was forever, and that's the way it would be. Shortly after they broke apart, Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest, he hair falling over Harry's shoulders and face. She hugged Harry gently, as he carefully swept Hermione's hair off of his shoulders. Hermione kept silent for a moment before she spoke again.

'Harry, so...at the Three Broomsticks...what time? I mean, it has to be a Hogsmeade weekend...I guess." Hermione gripped Harry's hands, her eyes gave away her fear.

"Well, there is a trip next weekend, I guess we could go then. However, that's when the Quidditch match is, so Dumbledore might change it." Harry grinned at Hermione cuddling her affectionally. Hermione swayed a bit, before landing back on top of Harry's chest, he gave a small jolt of surprise as Hermione snuggled up close to Harry. A few, loving moments later, the adorable couple wished that this romantic feeling would hover wistfully over them forever.

"Harry, did I ever tell you that I loved you more then anything in the entire world?" Hermione blissfully swept her hands through Harry's thick shaggy hair.

"Only about a million times, but each time, the meaning becomes stronger, each and every time." Harry's voice lingered. Feeling more mischievious, he grabbed Hermione by the waist, and playfully jerked her onto himself, causing the pair to tussle off the chair, sprawling onto the braided rug that lined it. Hermione was now officially in the mood to play. She pounced back on top of Harry, togetherm they rolled back and forth across the rug, careful not to hurt the other. Harry quickly grew bored of that little game, and seized Hermione's wrists, making sure that she could not struggle. He flipped back the hair that toppled onto Hermione's gorgious face. Almost in an instant, the playful lovers soon found themselves channeled into the mystical world of love. Harry soon found himself kissing Hermione passionately, his lips pressing against hers, his hands clutching Hermione's neck, causing her to be trapped in the kiss. Her hands now free of Harry's feeble grasp, she had placed them across Harry's neck and shoulder region. Hermione's feet lay tangled against Harry's, their bodies, Harry on top, Hermione below, lay stacked together, being still on the plaid, braided rug. The kiss lasted for several long minutes, as the couple wishing hopefully that the romantic feeling would never cease. when loving pair broke apart, Harry smiled a bit, before gazing deep into Hermione's eyes. The young girl still lay on the groundm but took the oppertunity to gaze back. Hermione's eyes sparkled with delight, as Harry's playful blue eyes glistened as he placed his hands on Hermione's delicate shoulders. The sudden loving grin that appeared on Hermione's face, gave away her enjoyment, even though she still remained sutle.

"Hermione, are you sure that going out is a good idea? I mean, what about Ron?" Harry prayed desperatly that Hermione wouldn't get mad.

"Harry, you're starting to sound like me, and I told you before, who cares about what Ron thinks, i'm the one who will have to put up with you when we eventually get married. I'm the one who loves you, and I always will be. Harry, you know that Ron speaks in jest, he has yet to find a loving mate, but he won't find her in me." Hermione laughed, and pulled Harry back on top of herself, pressing her head against his chest, sighing deeply.

_'D...did she j...just say, eventually, m...married? Oh my god!'_ Harry's mind raced with thoughts about his wedding, now that Hermione just said what she did, he was pretty confident about themselves. As if she was reading her mind, Hermione grinned, and looked up at Harry's pale face.

"Yes Harry, I said, 'Eventualy married.' I plan to get married, and if anything, it's going to be with you. I love you, and I dream about the wedding every night. I've got it all planned, but I must warn you, you vicious beast, we have to complete our Hogwarts education first, so be prepared to wait, lover-boy." Hermione snuggled in closer to Harry, noticing the shock on his face.

"H...Hermione...m...married...me? L...love...m...married...H...Hermione...me...love...oh my god." Harry was stuttering so bad, his sentences weren't at all comprehendable.

"Yes Harry, I said that I want to marry you. I love you so much!" Hermione kissed Harry again, just to make sure that he got the message.

"Hermione, you are more then perfect, you are...are...well, there are no words to describe it, but I would be honored to accompany you as your husband. Gladly, forever, and always, Hermione. Hermione Potter, that has a nice ring to it. I love it, and I would be more then joyous to give you that title." Harry's face glowed with new hope.

"Oh Harry, you are too good!" Hermione hugged Harry very tightly, as she cried into his shoulder. Harry rubbed her back lovingly, and comforted her softly. Maybe their love was still going strong, but this time, it was stronger then ever.

**A/N: Ok, so I, personally, really enjoyed writing this chapter, but I need ideas for the next ones, so if you have any ideas, please submit them, thanks in advance. I truly appriciate it, thanks.**


	10. Harry and his bad ideas

**A/N: Just to let you people know, there is a lot of Harry/Hermione fluff coming up in these next few chapters, so be prepared! . I really want you to review my story, and if anybody has any suggestions, please tell me. I'll dedicate that chapter to you. Thanks in advance people!**

**Fall for hermione Chapter 10**

Later that night, at approximately midnight, Harry lay on his four poster bed, still in a daze about what had taken place earlier that evening. To be honest, none of the other students, with the exception of Ron, had forgiven Harry yet.

_'At least Ron doesn't know what Hermione told me, cause he does like her too...just not as much.' _Harry's thought now drifted over to Hermione, her bushy brown hair flowing gracefully over her delicate shoulders. Her eyes glistened like two firey jewels. Harry started to have romantic visions of them together. Almost in an instant, Harry's vision was caught by an elegant young female, her brown hair lifted into an enchanting bun. Her eyes twinkled with excitment. On top of her head, lay a white silk veil, winding slightly in the small breeze. Behind her, she dragged a long, flowing white lace dress, patterned with beaded flowers. In her arms, she held a single boquet of roses, a loving smile spread across her gorgious face. She stepped up beside a tall, handsome young man. A classic black and white swallow tailed tuxedo over his masculine body. His usually grim, unkempt hair was now tame, and sutle, for this momentous occasion. His face glowed with pride, his eyes held a stinging sensation, as he linked arms with the lovely lady. Together, they walked slowly, but steadily down the petal-lined aile, smiling at the people that filled the wooden benches. All of a sudden, the gorgious woman that had her arms linked with the man spoke, her voice soothing and calm.

"Harry, Harry, wake up Harry. Harry!" The voice had a hint of sharpness in it, that brought Harry back to reality. He realized that he had fallen asleep, and had been dreaming about his and Hermione's wedding. Harry sighed, he wished that he could fall back asleep, but that was impossible when Hermione was hovering over his shoulder, shaking him gently. Harry grinned to himself, he had been dreaming about his and Hermione's _wedding_! Love, was on his mind.

"I KNOW you're awake Harry, come on!" Hermione's voice was burning under the influence that she wanted to just cuddle up next to Harry all day, but instead, she had to wake him up, and head to classes.

"Fine, fine, i'll get up. However, Hermione, can I beg a favor from you?" Harry sat up in his bed, staring directly at Hermione. After his dream, he felt pretty confident about the entire, 'marrage' thing.

"Harry, you know I love you more then anything in the entire world, I would do anything for you. I would die for you, I love you that much!" Hermione's voice was hesitant at first, but then, she held Harry's hands within her own.

"Well, I need you to answer me, my one question." Harry whispered, his voice serious.

'As long as it is reasonable." Hermione's voice was even more hesitant then before, but this time, it was also accompanied by curiosity. To reply, Harry embraced Hermione tightly.

"I want to leave Hogwarts. Ditch this place and be wed. Please consider my offer Hermione, for I won't wait long. I refuse to be isolated in this vile place, for it grows more, and more tedious each, and every day." Harry's voice stung Hermione's heart, making it sink way below it's usual spot. Her eyes filled with tears of pain and sorrow.

"H...Harry...w...why? H...Harry...please!" Hermione sobbed into Harry's chest, she felt as if the entire world collapsed on her shoulders. Harry could do nothing but hug and try to comfort her,

"Hermione, I...I didn't mean anything by that. Hermione, honest! Please stop crying! Please!" Harry patted her on the back meekly, but Hermione still wept into his chest, causing his heart to beat at a rapid pace.

"Why? If I don't, will you start crying too? Harry, if you only understood how I felt, then maybe you would truly understand my misery!" Hermione's harsh voice was accompanied by loud, mournful sobs. This was all quite true, Harry felt dis-hearted by Hermione's cries, his emotions couldn't stand it any longer. Sure, he was a well-built, strong, and sturdy young man, but he always had a soft spot for Hermione, who lay crying miserably into his shoulders now.

"Yes Hermione, that's exactly it, but who cares? All you do is blame me caring about you, becuase apparently, it's all my fault!" Harry yelled, a bit louder then he intended. His voice raised to a dangerous level. Hermione just cried louder, and harder, her cries were all of pain. She didn't want Harry to leave her, but on the other hand, she didn't want to join him in leaving Hogwarts. Her heart was literally breaking. Harry, however, couldn't stand to see Hermione cry, he never could, but this time, his heart was explaoding, he had never seen her cry this much before. Hermione's tears were flowing into his robes so deeply, Harry couldn't restrain his tears any longer. He hugged Hermione tightly, and joined her in her misery. His tears were slow, calm, and controlled, while Hermione, who's face was below his, she was weeping so hard, and miserably, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Hermione looked up at Harry, no matter how angry she was at him. Their love grew stronger as more of their secrets were revealed.

"Harry, no matter what, i'll always love you more then anything in the world. Please, Harry, please don't leave me! I want you to stay here with me Please stay, for me, Harry, please!" Hermione's voice was desperate. To reply, Harry pulled her up to himslef, and kissed her. He didn't want to make her sad, he loved her too much. He wondered if now, they would ever really get together.

**A/N: Ok, so like I said above, I need suggestions for the next few chapters, if anybody has any, i'll dedicate that chapter to you! Please review, thanks people!**

* * *


	11. Just a lot of fluff!

**A/N: Ok, so I KNOW that its been a while since I last updated, but i've been terribly busy. Sorry, but this chapter took me over 25 pages to write, on lined paper. LOL! I added a lot of Harry/Hermione fluff, only because I support H/Hr. XD You really couldn't tell...XD! PLEASE review this chapter! PLEASE!**

**Fall for Hermione Chapter 11**

Harry and Hermione were too involved with each other and forgot about the rest of the Gryffindor students. However, the rest of them were reluctently in Professor McGonagall's class with the Slytherins.

"God where are Potter and Granger? It's not like THEM to be late?" Professor McGonagall asked, a few of the Slytherins laughed.

"They're probably making out in the gryffindor common room." Malfoy shouted from the back of the classroom. Ron hissed in frustration, and Professor mcGonagall blushed. She could fully imagine Harry and Hermione doing so.

"Well, I hope not. Anyways, students, turn your books to chapter 32." Professor McGonagall had trouble with her words, for fear of losing two of her best, and favourite students.

Meanwhile, however, Harry was comforting Hermione. She calmed down, but she was still deeply upset at what Harry had asked her.

"Harry, you know I love you, i've told you that countless times, and I have no problem about us dating, but running away from Hogwarts just to get married? Oh my god Harry! I understand what I said, about wanting to get married, but I distinctly told you that we had to complete our Hogwarts education first! However, I was extremely touched about you wanting me to be your bride, but I think us dating will be enough for now." Hermione's voice was calm, yet noticable cries of sorrow and pain could be distinguished. Harry kissed the tip of Hermione's nose, he understood all right, however, he hated to wait. Also, he was afraid of losing Hermione, quite possibly, to Malfoy. Harry shuddered at the very thought.

"Hermione, please don't be upset, but I love you, and I truly am one impaitent lover." Harry grinned, and tugged playfully at Hermione's hair. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh Harry, I know, someday, you'll understand that. One day, when we walk down a petal lined aile. We'll be together, forever." Hermione grinned, her hands clutching Harry's, her voice swaying, her eyes glittered with joy. Then, Harry swung Hermione to the side, still clutching her, Harry kissed Hhermione. His lips pressing against Hermione's. Passion ran deeply between them. The romance never died between them, no matter how mad they were at each other.

After about ten minutes, other Gryffindors cautiously crept into the common room, for fear of seeing what Professor McGonagall and Malfoy were saying earlier. When they saw Harry and Hermione, both now in seperate chairs, and fully clothed, they let out a sigh of relief. When Hermione caught their eyes, she grinned.

"What, did you expect us to be making out?" She laughed, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Actually, yes, we were." Some of the older Gryffindors laughed, the younger ones looked embarassed. Hermione threw back her head and laughed. Harry grinned lightly, before going up, to sit next to Hermione.

"Harry, do you even have the slightest clue what Malfoy said in McGonagall's class today?" Oliver Wood asked, his voice serious, and nervous.

"No, but by the look on your faces, we can guess." Harry laughed softly, and kissed Hermione royally, in front of all the other Gryffindors. In an instant, Fred and George started to cheer them on. Everybody else started to politely clap, and the occasional whistle was heard. After the kiss, Harry pulled Hermione up off the couch, and dipped her low, kissing her once again. His lips locking in with Hermione's. Hermione's knee's felt weak, she enjoyed every second of this, she loved Harry so much. When Harry stood her back up, Hermione felt dizzy and unable to keep her stance. She collapsed into a nearby chair, her head was spinning at the misbeliefe at what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Ron was still shouting curses, and hexes at malfoy, in Professor McGonagall's now, literally, enpty classroom.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Hermione hadn't noticed, nor cared much about the fact that Ron was absent at this percise moment.

"H...Harry, that...f...felt good." Hermione gasped, her breath had yet to return,

"That's because it was a kiss delivered by yours truly." Harry scoffed, his face glowed with pride.

"Harry, you are way to good!" Hermione was struggling around in the wide leather chair she was sitting on, for it was way too uncomfortable for her.

"That wasn't just good...Harry, you're brilliant!" Fred and George said, still in awe.

"Well, that's only proof that Harry, indeed, is not at all bad at kissing, despite what Cho says." Hermione was now hanging onto Harry. With that, some of the ruckus died down, and they were able to get a little bit more privacy, for over half of the Gryffindor students went to watch the current Quidditch game, to watch Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and the majority of the rest of the students were up in their own dormitories, working on school-work. None of the remaining students, however, looked, or felt as comfortable and secure as Harry and Hermione were, enchanced with their love.

Then, a limping figure stumbled up to the tower. Instantly, Harry gasped, Hermione fell off of Harry's lap, and onto the floor face first. As Harry bent down to help her up, Ron's face became visible through the raggedness of his outer clothing. He was tired and aching since returning from his duel with Malfoy. When he saw Hermione, now being carried by Harry, he wasted no time in shouting at the,

"Harry! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron shouted, making the other Gryffindors jump in fright. Both Harry and Hermione were stunned silent. Then, thankfully, Harry eventually broke the horrifying silence, between them.

"Well, Ron, what you don't understand is that Hermione and I LOVE each other, so if you don't like it, then tough luck!" Harry's words stung Ron. He turned his head, his red hair covered his tears forming in his eyes.

"Fine, be that way! See if I care!" Ron shouted, his voice drowned out by the wavering and stuttering. Harry suddenly felt apang of guilt stab, and puncture his chest repeatedly.

"Harry, give it up. Ron's your best mate, let it go. I'll gladly leave, and wait for you. I know what we discussed yesterday, but forget that, Ron deserve's your attention! I hate to be the cause of something like this, so please Harry! Will you do it for me?" Hermione pleaded, her voice shallow, and her breathing uneven. Harry hated to bring Hermione down like this. He loved her so much. He quickly nodded, his actions solem. He slowly let Hermione go. Her heart clentched, she knew how much Harry hated to even turn away from her. She patted Harry quickly on the back, her gaze now resting on Ron.

_'Come on Harryplease do it for me.'_ Hermione thought, even thoguh, she still remained to feel as if her heart had been trampled on by a wild hippogriff.

"Ron, look, i'm sorry. I , er, well, thwere really is no excuse for the way I acted. Look, I was just frustrated. You do, if now, you will know that I would rather then a girl, right?" Harry's voice was forced. He absolutely despised bringing Hermione down like this. He turned to Hermione, her head was hing, her head rested in her hands, her tears fell silently to the ground. Ron turned around, Harry glanced back at Hermione.

"Harry, are you serious?" Ron asked, his voice now extremely anxious. Harry nodded curtly, his thoughts transfered over to Hermione, so Harry wasn't actually paying much attention to what Ron had been saying. Ron looked puzzled for a moment, then he spoke.

"How about you, me, and Mione all go down to Hogsmeade this weekend? We could go down to the Tree Broomsticks, just like old times?" Ron asked, his gaze rested on Hermione. Hermione looked She could hardly remember the last time that Ron called her 'Mione'. She ran up to the two boys, and hugged them both.

"Harry, Ron, yes!" Hermione yelled. The boys were stunned. They really enjoyed it when Hermione wasn't sulking off somewhere.

"That makes it official. Ok, next weekend, let's meet, say, er, how about we meet here in the common room, and we'll go down together?" Harry said flatly. His heart, too, like Hermione's, was on the verge of breaking. He was looking forward to spending some real time alone with Hermione on their date. However, their plans were now ruined. They would never get away form Ron on the weekend.

"Harry, i'm sorry. We can plan a better date later. Meet me by the Quidditch pitch at midnight. I'll explain then." Hermione whispered, only audible to Harry. Harry nodded. Knowing that Harry now understood, Hermione let go of both boys.

"Today is Thursday. Can we meet here at noon on Saturday?" Ron asked, his curiosity veered.

"Yes, yes, sure, of course." Hermione and Harry replied in unison. Ron glanced sideways at Harry, before trotting off to the great hall for lunch. Harry and hermione lingered behind.

"Harry, this will work out. Just see. Please?" Hermione begged. Clutching Harry's hands. Her eyes were caught in the shimmering of Harry's.

"Harry, how many times have I told you that you're truly, the best?" Hermione sighed. Her body pressed against his. Harry bent down and kissed Hermione's lips. Love ran through them, deeply and undyingly. Hermione's knees felt weak, and trembled slightly.

"Thank god Ron isn't here right now." Hermione gasped, too many thoughts ran through her mind.

"Hermione, are you feeling ok?" Harry asked, and picked Hermione up in his arms.

"Yes, of course...why?" Hermione played with a lock of Harry's hair, twisting it around in her fingers, snuggling in close to Harry. She was always comfortable in Harry's arms.

"I was just wondering. I think you have a permanent case of Harry Potter itis." Harry said, bringing Hermione in closer to himself.

"That's all good, but we have other matters to tend to." Hermione grabbed Harry's hands, dragging him with her to the great hall, to meet Ron for lunch. They sprinted down the passageways, hand in hand, racing past other students.

_'I hope Ron hasn't noticed we were gone.'_ Hermione thought feverently, racing down to the Gryffindor table, beside Ron.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" Ron asked, his metallic fork half raised, a large french fry stabbed on the end.

_Ok, wrong thoughts..he HAS noticed!'_ Hermione's mindwas a blur.

"Er...Ron, we were, er, Mr.GFilch accused us of ordering dungbombs...again." Harry raced his words, hoping that Ron would believe his story.

"Oh, really? Well, ok then. I just thought you two might be...you know, snogging...or other romantic things." Ron whispered, Hermione coughed quitely. Ron glanced accusingly at her.

"What? You two _weren't_ snogging...were you?" Ron asked slyly.

"N...no, of course not." Beads of sweat lined Harry's forehead. He was desperatelytrying to cover up the fact that him and Hermione WERE snogging.

"Oh, ok. Well, you two should eat something, you're as pale as a ghost." Harry was grateful that Ron was dim-witted enough to believe them.After all the classes had ended for the day, Harry waited in the common room for Hermione. Whe she did, she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Harry! It's only eight o'clock! Get some rest, you deserve it." Hermione hugged Harry again, and left, up into her own dormitory.

"Good night Harry, have a quick rest before midnight...make sure you get some sleep." Those were the last words Harry heard Hermione say, beforeshe disapeared behind the solid oak door. Sluggishly, Harry followed up to his own dormitory. However, instead of sleeping, he lay on his four-poster bed, his curtains tightly closed. The only light that entered, was the dim glow of of the stars outside his paned window. He felt terrible tired, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. Something in his head pained him.

_'Harry, do NOT go to sleep! Whatever you do, do NOT FALL ASLEEP! You'll never have time to forgive yourself if you do! You're risking your life, do NOT fall alseep!' _The terrifying voice echoed in Harry's mind. He hated this. He wanted so much to just fall back onto his pillow, close his eyes, and sleep. However, the voice in his head hammered painfully inside him, while his stomach churned equally as hard. He had no clue what to do. His thoughts made him sick. He wanted to fall asleep, and ignore the vile voice, but his heart pained, and ached while his stomach flipped over inside his body. He felt extremely ill, his head grew hot. He had felt this way before, but never as bad. He peeked at his clock, it was only 10:26, but he couldn't stand it any longer. He slowly crept out of bed, his head spun with dizziness. He was still in his Hogwarts uniform. Creeping silently, as to now disturb other students, or professors, Harry tiptoed out into the courtyard, hoping that the fresh air would sooth his mind, and stomach. On the contrary, it now felt as if he had just been on the worlds largest, most sickening roller coster. He felt his stomach leap all the way into his throat. Luckily, there were large bushes scattered everywhere around that area. Harry dove into an extremely large bush, and at that time, Harry couldn't care less, even if it was a prickly, thorn covered rose bush. It wasn't, but still. In about two seconds, anybody, luckily, there WAS nobody, could hear the vulgar retching from anywhere in the courtyard. Harry still wasn't feeling any better when he senced somebody drawing nearer to his spot. Harry disregarded this information, as more of his stomach contents splattered the mossy ground. After this round of retching, a soft, small hand gingerly touched Harry's shaking shoulder.

"Harry, are you ok? Do you want to go see Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, her voice was overcome with concern and worry, her eyes were dull with tears.

"N...no. I'll b...be fine." Harry's voice shook, he clutched his his stomach again, and stared a longer round of miserable retching. Hermione gasped, and rubbed Harry's back softly, but forcefully. She pulled back Harry's messy, shaggy bangs, and continued to rub her free hand up and down Harry's back. She hated to see Harry in such a state.

"Harry, Harry, it's going to be ok. Trust me." Hermione's voice was soothing, yet, even still, now, to Harry, it sounded like sharp nails. When Harry eventually finished that merciless round of retching, he sat down, a good ten feet away from the lake of puke. Hermione sat down beside him, producing a napkin-sized hankercheif from a pocket within her robes. She grabbed a corner of it, and swept it across Harry's mouth region, collecting the remainder of the puke. Hermione, then, wistfully with-drew a small bottle of water from another pocket, and doused off the hankercheif, leaving it soaking wet, but no other stains were visible. She, then, wrung out the cold cloth, and lay it across Harry's firey forhead.

"Hermione, you truly, an angel." Harry finally spoke, his voice was hoarse, and raspy.

"I'm just seeing to it that my darling is ok. How are you feeling? Are you going to be ok?" Hermione asked, rubbing Harry's hands with-in her own.

"I think i'll be fine. I'm not one-hundred percent certain though." Harry moaned, resting his head comfortably on Hermione's lap. His stomach churned uneasily.

"Actually, I feel terrible. What's wrong with me? What did I do to deserve it? Hermione, my throat burns like hell, and my stupid stomach won't quit backfireing on me!" Harry groaned, his face a pale-green now.

"Oh Harry! I'll be here for you! I always am!" Hermione whispered, stroking Harry's shoulder region now.

"As for your throat, I might have some cough drops in one of my other robe pockets. I have plenty more water in my bottle here." Hermione's voice gave away all her concern. She doused Harry's forehead once more, causing the front of her own robes to be soaked, but she didn't really care. She took off her over-coat, and wrapped it around Harry's, literally, shaking body. Harry's head lay in Hermione's lap, his legs curled around his skinny body. One of Hermione's arms was running through Harry's wet hair, the other was now stroking his muscle-bound chest. Harry's heart pounded rapidly in his chest, the pounding then, created a steady headache in his forehead. He felt terribly nauseous, and dizzy. Hermione's over-coat was old, and thin, but provided enough warmth for Harry to become comfortable in, despite his 'inner' feelings.

"Hermione, could you do me one favor? Please?" Harry whispered, his voice cracked and dry.

"Harry, anything! I would do ANYTHING for you!" Hermione was truly alarmed.

"Well, could you not tell anybody about tonight? PLEASE! I really don't want anybody knowing what happened, especially not Ron!" Harry whispered, once again, he felt as if he just fell off an airplane, and was plummeting towards the ground. Instantly, Hermione began to sprinkle miniscule ammounts of water into Harry's mouth.

"Of course. I wouldn't tell anybody anyways. By the way, Harry, what were you doing out here anyways? It's only eleven-thirty now." Hermione was still calm, she could never get mad at Harry, especially now.

"I didn't feel well, and so I thought that some fresh air might calm my stomach. I guess I was worng. It only made things worse. Why did you come out here?" Harry asked, forcing himself not to throw up on Hermione.

"I heard someone leave the castle, and from outside, I could hear a horrifying retching sound. it was dreadfully quiet, but in the silence of our dormitory, I could hear every breath." Hermione continued to stroke Harry's body. Relaxing them both, in different ways.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked, dousing off Harry's face once more. He sputtered, and spat some water out of his mouth, and then coughed quietly, allowing Hermione to pat his back lovingly.

"N...no. I only feel worse. I just want to curl up in a dark corner, and die. Nobody would miss me anyways." Harry stated truthfully. Hermione's reaction was shocking. She wrapped her arms around Harry, crying.

"Harry! Don't do that! You'll get through this! I know you will!" Hermione cried. Harry felt even worse. Hermione's weight crushed Harry's stomach, cause it to lurch unexpectedly. He pushed Hermione off of him, making sure he didn't vomit on her. The fresh vomit over-lapped the previous pile, creating a nauseating smell rise.

"Oh Harry! I am so sorry!" Hermione stopped crying, and tenderly rubbed Harry's tense back. His spine tingled painfully, as Hermione's hamds ran up and down his back. When Harry managed to straighten up, he instantly fell onto Hermione, who was now wiping off Harry's face with the hankercheif. She eagerly dumpped the rest of the water bottle's contents onto Harry's face. The front of her robes were now more soaked then Harry's face, but she didn't care. Harry's head was now spinning, while lying in Hermione's lap once more. His knee's curled around Hermione's feet. All of a sudden, a tall, pajama-clad person raced out into the courtyard, desperatly searching for the sick person. Hermione gasped, Professor McGonagall was searching for them. Both Harry and Hermione could hear various bushes rustling, and footsteps approaching their spot.

"Potter, Granger? What the hell..." Professor McGonagall trailed off.

"Professor, Harry...er..." Hermione too, trailed off, recalling the promise she had made to Harry earlier. All Harry did was nod, and turn to Professor McGonagall, signalling for Hermione to go on.

"Harry was sick, and so he came out here for some fresh air, but I heard the commotion, and came out to help him." Hermione was hesitant. Professor McGonagall stepped over the bush, separating Harry and Hermione from he rest of the courtyard.

"Well Potter, I too, heard the ghastly noises, and ran around the entire castle, searching for my poor, sick student, when my search lead me here. However, I thank you, Granger, for helping Potter here, so i'll award...hmm...how about, say, fifty points to Gryffindor? Yes, fifty points for Gryffindor. Now, Granger, would you mind helping me carry Potter up tot eh hospital wing?" Professor McGonagall truly was Harry's...er...second favourite professor.

"Wait! Professor, before I came outside, I heard a voice. It told me not to go to sleep, or else i'll never forgive myself if I do...or something liek that anyways." Harry whispered once again. Professor McGonagall's face became as pale as a ghost, and her hands trembled slightly.

"Oh..dear. Potter, only a few minutes after you left, and Granger followed, the chandiler above Granger's bed, had fallen, and if she was still inside her bed, she would've been killed. Coinsidently, at around the same time, the wondow above your bed, Potter, shattered, and if YOU were still in bed, you too, would've been killed as well...I couldn't imagine a worse fate for two of my best Hogwarts students!" Professor McGonagall's face turned ghostly white again. Hermione stared at Harry in awe.

"Harry, if I could hug you, with-out causing you to be sick...I would." Hermione stated proudly.

"I'm not entirely sure that that's a good idea Granger. Now, will you PLEASE help me carry Potter up to the hospital wing?" Professor McGonagall muttered, grabbing Harry's feet. Hermione nodded, and carried Harry's arms. His body swayed gently, and his eyes were closed. It was nearly one o'clock when Professor McGonagall and Hermione finally managed to carry Harry up to the hospital wing.

"Professor, can Hermione stay with me? At least for a little while?" Harry p;leaded, not wanting Hermione to leave his side.

"Yes, Potter, I will allow this. Granger, I want you up in your dormitory by sun-up. NO later. You are, however, permitted to visit Potter AFTER classes. NO earlier." With that, Professor McGonagall left the hospital wing, leaving Hermione alone with Harry, once more.

"Harry! I am so sorry! I never ment to..." Hermione trailed off, tears flodded her dull chocolate brown eyes.

"Shhh, Hermione, it's not your fault. I have no clue why you think so. I mean, bloody hell, I should be apologising to you!" Harry's voice wasn't as cracked as before, but any person could identify the dryness in it.

"Harry, i'll be with you forever. No matter what." Hermione smiled and stroked Harry's pale, ice-cold hands, interlocking their fingers.

"Hermione, your voice soothes me more then a steaming mug of butterbeer on a freezing winters night." Harry's shaggy hair fell over his deep, grey-blue eyes. Hermione laughed, and ran her fingers through Harry's hair, making it steadily messier.

"Harry, have you ever found a way to tame your wild hair?" Hermione laughed."No, but you're one to talk. Your mane won't even budge, no matter how hard you try." Harry grinned, for the first time that night.

"Harry, your smile warms me truly, and fully." Hermione was still kneeling beside Harry.

"Well, that's good to know." Harry's eyes were still closed, but he still clutched Hermione's hands. However, Hermione knew that he wanted to sleep.

"Good night Harry. See you in the morning, my love." Hermione kissed Harry's firey forehead, gently.

"Love ya Mione." Harry whispered back, as Hermione crept out of the regal manored door of the hospital wing. Then, she ran into Dumbledore, who greeted her sullenly.

"Hello Granger. What, may I possibly ask, are you doing up at the hour of one thirty am in the morning?" Dumbledore asked, his usually neat beard was now tangled, and loose.

"Sir, Harry was in the hospital wing, and Professor McGonagall allowed me to stay with him until classes start tomorrow." Hermione yawned.

"Yes, Minerva informed me about some story like that. I wasn't truly paying attention." Dumbledore nodded, and went back in the direstion of his office. Hermione started to sprint back to the Gryffindor tower, when Professor McGonagall blocked her path.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked, shaking away the hair that hung in her face.

"Granger, Granger, Granger! What do you think you're doing?" The dormitory has yet to be cleaned of the glass, so go back to Potter's bedside this minute! Of he's asleep, then just don't wake him! Just lay in a cot, and get some sleep yourself!" Professor McGonagall shook her head, and went back towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione reluctently re-entered the hospital wing, afraid of waking Harry. He stirred, but otherwise, he made no other movement.

_'Thank god.' _Hermione thought, as she lay down in the blanketed cot beside Harry.

"Hermione, why are you back? Not that i'm complaining, cause i'm not." Harry asked, shivering in the coldness of the wing. Hermione jumped slightly.

"Professer McGonagall sent me back here, to keep you some company, and to try to get some sleep for myself. I know it's a little chilly in here, but with both of our over-coats, your robes, AND a blanket, you really shouldn't be to cold." Hermione, still in her own robes, climbed into the bed with Harry, who shivered mercilessly. Hermione hugged Harry. Moving him closer to her own body, and kissed Harry repeatedly on top of his head, ignoring the insane shaking.

"Harry, just stay close to me, you need to keep warm." Hermione kissed Harry again, her hands around Harry's shoulders. His face was covered by the blanket, and his shaggy hair tickled Hermione's neck. Hermione hugged him tightly around his chest, their love was stronger then ever. This was the first time they had EVER been in the same bed, awake or not.

"Hermione, can you stay here, with me, until morning?" Harry looked, and sounded like if he were standing, he would have collapsed on the cold, marble floor. To reply, Hermione hugged Harry tighter, and kissed his burning forehead.

"Of course Harry. Whatever you want." Hermione snuggled up closer to Harry, trying hard to forget what had just happened in the courtyard.

"By the way, Hermione, what did you want to tell me? We're all alone now, you can tell me anything. You said yourself, no-one can listen in on what we're saying." Harry's face poked through the blanket, his glasses askew, and his eyes were dull, and life-less.

"Well, Ron wants to go out with us to Hogsmeade on Saturday, so on Sunday, we have to sneak out, with-out him, to the Three Broomsticks. I have a plan, well, it's Friday morning, and classes start at nine o'clock sharp, so onSaturday, from noon until...well, before five o'clock anyways, we'll be with Ron. On Sunday, when everybody else goes to Hogsmeade, we'll go out under the invisibility cloak, and sneak to the Three Broomsticks for our date." Hermione explained rapidly. Harry, who's head was already spinning, looked more confused then anything, at hermione's fast-paced explanation.

"Hermone, are you sure you're ok? It;s not like you to want to sneak out...under the invisibility cloak! You're a bit more...rebelious," Harry hesitated to speak, for fear of making Hermione mad.

"Only because I love you." Hermione grinned. Only at that time, did Professor McGonagall walk into the room.

"Oh...my...god." Professor McGonagall muttered, looking as if she was on the verge of passing out. Harry and Hermione were stunned silent. They couldn't even move, or speak. All of a sudden, a pair of large grey hands painfully clenched Hermione's shoulders, dragging her out of the bed.

"Granger! I told you to get into a cot BESIDE Potter! Not WITH him!" Professor McGonagall looked, and sounded more like a axe murderer, rather then a Hogwarts professor. Neither Harry, nor Hermione dared to mutter a word. At that percise moment, Dumbledore stepped into the hospital wing.

"Minerva! It's school policy to NEVER drag a student by their shoulders across a hospital wing floor!" Dumbledore shouted, madder then ever.

"Sir, Granger, I caught her, in the same bed, with Potter!" Professor McGonagall yelled, her words slurred and umcomprehendable. Dumbledore shook his head and sighed.

"Yes, I know Minerva. The hospital wing is always monitered, by, only the best." Dumbledore grinned, waving an extendable ear in front of him. Harry blushed deeply, Hermione just looked down at the floor below her.

"Furthur more, Potter was extremely ill, and Granger had no other contact with Potter, other then a short kiss ont he top of his head. If Granger were not there sustaining Potter, he might have turned into an ice cube!" Dumbledore shouted, once more. Hermione, then, tears in her eys, raced out of the hospital wing, ignoring the cries of protest by Harry, Dumbledore, and Professor mcGonagall. Harry was crestfallen. His stomach tightened fiercely. Afraid of throwing up again, Harry buried his face in his pillow, and willed himself with all his strength, to not throw up again.

"Potter, is something wrong?" Professor McGongall knelt down beside Harry. Dumbledore was already outside in the hallway, searching frantically for Hermione.

"N...no. Professor...where's Hermione?" Harry's voice was muffled through the pillow.

"Harry, Dumbledore is looking for her. However, Harry...you have to understand. She...might not...suvive." Professor McGonagall put her hand on Harry's shoulder. He was now sitting up in the bed. His eyes wide, and tears glistened with-in them.

"W...what?" Harry ignored his evily churning stomach, and only thought of Hermione, and her safety.

"Yes. Harry, you have to remain here. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is presumed to be in the castle. Harry, I don't want you leaving your bed to go out and play God. Stay here!" Professor McGonagall too, had tears in her eyes.

"Professor! She HAS to be ok! Voldemort might NOT be in the castle! Hermione IS still alive, and she WILL be safe! She HAS to be! I just KNOW it!" Harry shouted, clutching his stomach, for it was now to painful to ignore. Professor mcGonagall winced at mention of Lord Voldemorts's name.

"Harry, I understand how you feel about Hermione, but you have to understand the dangers, not to mention risks, you'de be taking if you left. You have to stay here. You won't feel any better unless you rest here." Professor McGonagall gently pushed Harry back into bed, tucking him in with the blanket.

"Professor, Hermione means more to me then the world! You DON'T understand! I LOVE Hermione, she is worth dying for!" Harry shouted, not realizing that he was shouting at a Professor.

"Potter! Settle down! Get some rest. SLEEP!" Professor McGonagall yelled. At that time, a reluctant looking Hermione idely walked into the wing, Dumbledore was not far behind her.

"Minerva, You-Know-Who is NOT in the castle. Nor is he in any known land, of that we are aware. False alarm." Dumbledore lead Hermione over to Harry, who hugged Hermione tightly, blinking back tears.

"Hermione, I was so worried!" Harry kissed Hermione's neck. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watched the couple embrace.

"Minerva, if this was any of our other students, I would probably be offended." Dumbledore laughed.

"However, Potter, and Granger are two of the best students in the history of Hogwarts. Let them be." Professor McGonagall whispered, sitting down on the bed acroos from Harry and Hermione. The two-some had forgotten about the Professors. They were now deeply involved with a kiss, that only serious lovers could handle. When they stopped the kiss, Harry picked Hermione up in his arms, nuzzling Hermione's neck. Hermione rubbed her hands across Harry's chest, apparently lining a large heart, with the initials, HP+HG inside the heart. Then, Harry leaned backwards, falling onto the bed, Hermione still in his arms. Hermione fell on top of Harr, still snuggling into his chest.

"Harry, I love you more then anything else. You mean more to me then the world." Hermione's hair tickled Harry's face, as she nudged her foot against Harry's.

"Hermione, I know." Harry's glasses were halfway off his nose.

"Hermione, close your eyes." Harry commanded, placing his hands around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione obeyed, with-out protest, as she felt a rush of intensity, as Harry's lips forcefully pressed against hers. Harry's tounge took the oppertunity to 'explore' new regions, as he felt Hermione jolt slightly in shock, as Harry's tounge glided over her own. The enjoyment was unexplainable. Hermione was enjoying all the power that Harry was forcing into her mouth. Her tounge stayed with-in the realms of her own mouth, even though, she could feel Harry's tounge find its way across her own. They could swear that there was some sort of electricity between them. They didn't want to break apart. Hermione's feet knocked against Harry's. Her eyes were closed, savoring every stroke Harry was delivering to her, When they eventually did break apart, it was about three forty-five. The kiss lasted for a good fifteen minutes, though it seemed no longer then two.

"Harry...that...was intense! However..there was no part of that, that I didn't enjoy immensly. It was way too god." Hermione's foot was now steadily banging against Harry's. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Hermione...that took all my energy. I agree though, that was one intense kiss. You have great power." Harry, having Hemione on top of his body, wrapped his legs around Hermione's waist, his feet on her back.

"No, Harry, that was all your power, I have NEVER, in my entire life, felt anything like that." Hermione's cheeks were flushed, and she felt as if nothing could destroy this perfect moment. Until Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Well, Granger, I shall now rid dormitory of the glass, and I expect you to return there in one hours time." Professor McGongall and Dumbledore left the hospital wing, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. One more time.

**A/N:In my opinion, this is my best chapter yet! It's also my longest, but that's besides the point! XD PLEASE review this chapter, I worked FOREVER on it! I really want to know what you guys think of it!**


	12. The brilliant idea

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I was in Calgary for all of July, so I couldn't get a chance to update. Here it is, oh, and sorry for the crappy plot. I couldn't think of anything to write, so I just added a tonne of fluff! I've been reading WAY too many romance novels lately! Hehehe. Please read, oh, and beware of severe confusion, if you doin't get chapter 11, you won't get this chapter, cause it won't make sense otherwise. Please R&R please.**

**Fall for Hermione Chapter 12**

"Hermione, you are eventually going to listen to Professor McGonagall, right?" Harry asked, grinning at Hermione.

"Eventually, yes." Hermione got up off the bed, kissing Harry on his forehead, before turning around to leave.

"Love you Mione. Promise you'll be back later?" Harry begged Hermione.

"I hahve a feeling that you'll be feeling well enough to come to classes in the morning. I'm sure of it." Hermione waved back to Harry and crept out of the hospital wing. Hermione suddenly felt scared, as the darkness of the hallway engulfed her, trapping her in a fortress of pitch blackness.

"Ouch! Oh my god! I so wish I had the Marauders map right now." Hermione groaned, picking herself up off the ground, after tripping over her shoe laces. Her laces remained to be untied, for it was impossible to see anything, no matter how close it was to her face.

"This isn't getting me anywhere! What the hell am I doing? Where's my blasted wand?" Hermione struggled with her robes, finally clutching her wooden wand.

"Lumos." Hermione muttered, watching her path beginnning to illuminate under her wands miniscule glow.

"That took long enough." Hermione gasped, as she stummbled through the portrait hole of the gryffindor common room. All the Gryffindor Students were intently waiting for Hermione to show up with the news about Harry's health. They all waited paitently for a minute, before Ron cried out.

"So? What the bloody hell happened? What happened between you and Harry?" Ron shouted, Hermione blushed, and played with her fingers a bit.

"Well, Harry's...er...he's fine, nothing happened between us." Hermione coughed, and chewed on a piece of her hair.

"Yeah right! You probably made out! There's no doubt about it!" Ginny sneered, almost Slytherin-like, before she got whacked by Fred and George.

"Don't I wish!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming down her face. She shook her head, and raced up to the girls dormitories.

"Well, they probably did, as I said, there's no doubt about it." Ginny sneered once more, before Fred whacked her again. For once, the twins were quite serious.

"Ginny, you foul git! Can't you leave poor Mione alone for once?" George negged, his brow furrowed along with Fred's.

"Why the bloody hell are you acting like this? If this is one of your freaking jokes, I don't need it!" Ginny snarled.

"And Mione doesn't need YOU harping on her over one little detail!" Fred and George chorused. Ginny's smirk didn't leave her face at all, until, at least, she sank down into a cushiony armchair.

"I still say that they made out." Ginny whispered, never regretting it.

"For god sakes! Can't they all just go to hell and leave me alone?" Hermione howled, her voice raised.

"Granger! Mind your language! You're not the only one up here you know! Hey, watch out for that glass! I haven't gotten around to cleaning it up yet." Professor McGonagall furrowed, eyeing Hermione.

"Leave me alone! I don't need another person harping on me!" Hermione yelled, forgetting that the other person was actually Professor McGonagall.

"Granger! I can't believe that you would actually talk that way to your superior!" Professor McGonagall shouted, her face flushed and her feet pounded that hard-wood flooring of the dormitory. Hermione suddenly realized what she was doing, and the fact that she had just yelled at a professor.

"Oh...p...professor...I...i'm so sorry! I ha...hadn't ment to actually yell at you..." Hermione blushed, and looked extremely embarassed.

"Granger, will you please calmly tell me what happened? I figured that there was somehting to do with Ginny Weasley, but tell me exactly what happened." Professor McGonagall eventually got Hermione to calm down. When she did, they heard knocking on the broad door of the dormitory.

"Enter." Professor McGonagall whispered. The door didn't budge. No movement. Suddenly, the air around Hermione and Professor McGonagall stiffened. A dull, ringing sentsation filled hermione mind and ears. All thoughts and visions blurred, tears flooded her eyes, but she hardly noticed, for her fear and dizziness ceased all mental control, and Hermione collapsed to the hard, cold floor with a soft thud. She could still barely hear Professor McGonagall's voice above her, but she couldn't see anything. She closed her eyes, for it took too much out of her to keep them open. All of a sudden, everything in Hermione's mind ceased, and all went black.

"Hermione! Hermeione! Wake up! Please, for me! Hermione, please!" A sobbing voice came from beside Hermione. Her eyes fluttered open, and pain sang out throughout her body. Harry had flung himslef onto Hermione, and was sobbing uncontrollably at her side.

"H...how long was I out for?" Hermione's hoarse voice was a terribly quiet whisper, but Harry jerked up at the sound.

"Hermione?...HERMIONE!" Harry gleefully nuzzled Hermione's neck, hugging her protectivly.

"You were out for two whole weeks! I thought I had lost you! Dumbledore kept trying to plan a funeral, but I kinda ruined his every attempt." Harry refused to release his grip on Hermione, even though, she had to admit, she really enjoyed seeing Harry so affectionate.

"Harry, Harry, Harry! What happened? What the hell did Dumbledore do?" Hermione coughed, kissing Harry gently ont he cheek.

"You got knocked out! Nobody knows how, or why, but I have the strangest feeling that Voldemort is up to something, and he's using you!" Harry whispered, letting go of Hermione.

"What? You can't be serious!" Hermione sighed, as she met Harry's eyes.

"Hermione...I am. I'm sorry, but I just have this sort of, feeling that i'm correct. I hope i'm not though, I would HATE to lose you!" Harry whimpered, and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Harry, it's ok. There is absolutely no chance of Voldemort possesing me. He couldn't so that." Hermione was reluctant to agree with Harry on the matter.

"How do you know? He possesed Ginny in the chamber of secrets!" Harry cried.

"Yes, yes, I know, but she's an idiot! She fell for Voldemorts trap he set! Remember? I'm NOT possesed! You have no reason to say that!" Hermione shouted, making Harry jump in shock.

"Hermione! I'm not saying that i'm one hundred percent certain! I'm leaving now, ok? I'm glad you're ok, but I better get back to the tower." Harry sighed, and sulked back off towards the Gryffindor tower.

"No...Harry...come back...please." Hermione whispered, tears fell silently down her cheeks. She didn't mean to upset Harry, really.

"I know what i'm talking about! She's not the one who had to fight Voldemort through the years! She has no clue what she's talking about!" Harry fumed, storming off into the library, instead of the Gryffindor tower. He knew that Hermione didn't mean what she said, but since that fateful day in the court-yard, his personality has been dour, especially towards Hermione.

"So, does that mean you and Hemrione broke up?" Ginny stood sullenly in front of Harry, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Waht? No, no, no! And even if we were, i'd never pick you anyways!" Harry yelled, backing away from Ginny, who was advancing on him like a cougar.

"Quit struggling Harry. You and I both know that we deserve each other." Ginny whispered slyly, cornering Harry against a book-shelf.

"Wait, Ginny! No, don't do what I think you're about to do! I'm already with Hermione, not you. Get your hands of me!" Harry shouted, trying to get away from Ginny.

"I told you not to struggle. We were ment for each other. Face the music Harry, Hermione doersn't love you, she never has, never will. It was all a hoax. Face the facts Harry. I love you, Hermione doesn't. We pulled a joke, she never loved you, ever." Ginny lied, making it sound real, even though she knew it wasn't. Hermione truly did, and does have strong feelings for Harry, stronger then anything in the world.

"NO! You're lying! I just know it! Hermione and I are still together! It's always been that way, and that's not about to change!" Harry yelled, still valiently trying to escape Ginny's grip. His arms were sore from the rush, and his head spun with all the possibities. Hermione did still love him, right? In his heart, he knew the answer, but his brain wasn't about to comply.

"Give up Harry. You know we connect. Can't you feel the electricity between us? We belong with each other Harry. That Hermione Granger, didn't, doesn't, won't ever love you. Why is that so hard for you to comprehend?" Ginny stood on her tip-toes and prepared to kiss Harry, most romantically.

_'Oh god, no! No! Ginny, you damned woman, leave me the bloody hell alone!' _Harry thought, and if looks could kill, Ginny would perish on the spot, for the look Harry was sporting could sear metal if you let it.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing? God, I can't believe I EVER loved you! You're sucha down-right foul traitor! You're such a freaking idiot! I hope you two choke on each others tounges!" Hermione choked, her words slurred. Her tears soaked the laminate flooring of the library. Harry wanted ever so much to just shove Ginny out of the highest tower in Hogwarts, and make-up with Hermione. Oh, how he despised Ginny.

"Oh, forget about her. She doesn't mean any of it. Now, will you finally just shut-up and kiss me?" Ginny pressed her lips forcefully on Harry's. It wasn't a gentle, smooth kiss, like the ones he shared with Hermione, but Ginny was too rough, and ridged...that, and she was too short to be gentle. Harry's face reddened with anger and fear. Hermione was standing two feet from them, positively bawling in agony. She knew Harry hated this, she could tell. She heard him cry out in protest, she knew that their relationship couldn't end, but Ginny had pushed it to the extreme. She absolutely regretted calling Harry a traitor, she wished ever so much to re-direct those words to Ginny.

"Ginny! You git! Can't you tell you're being too rough? Let him got his instant!" Hermione shreiked, prying Harry away from Ginny's grip.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ginny howled, ripping Harry back to her side. Harry clawed at Ginny, trying to get away, however, her grip only firmed, and her nails dug deep into Harry's skin.

"Ginny, let go! You're hurting him!" Hermione shreiked, pulling Harry back to her, refusing to let go. Harry, unfortunatly, was reluctant to say anything, for fear of being torn apart by two crazy fan girls. Suddenly, Ginny's grip on Harry's wrists ceased, sending Harry crashing backwards onto Hermione. The added weight knocked Hermione flat onto her back. Ginny's dreaded cackling pierced the awkard silence.

"Ginny! How dare you even attempt to harm Hermione, in any way like that again,I swear, you will regret it!" Harry shouted, Hermione cowered behind Harry's back, her hands on his waist.

"Oh Harry, I wouldn't dream about harming poor Hermione! God knows she's weaker then a flobberworm." Ginny sneered, her eyes narrowed. "Dont' you ever say anything like that to, or about Hermione, ever! Give up Ginny. I never have, nor will I ever love you, so stay the bloody hell away from me!" Harry shouted, clutching Hermione's shaking hands.

"Oh help me, the boy-who-lived, and his filthy mud-blood girl-friend are coming after me! Pathetic." Ginny mocked, her voice high-pitched, and eerie. Hermione's hands trembled mercilessly. Tears stung her brown eyes. Harry shot Hermione a look of sympathy and support.

"I swear, if you EVER call Hermione a, you-know-what again, you will never live to regret it!" Harry shouted, clutching Hermione's hands even tighter then before.

"Come on Hermione, we don't need to be involved with idiots like Ginny." Harry scoffed, facing Hermione. Hermione was following Harry's step so closely that she was almost hitting his heel with the tip of her foot. They ignored Ginny's shouts and curses from behind them, being careful not to turn around to face her.

"Harry, why did you do that?" Hermione finally asked Harry, when they were well away from Ginny.

"Do what? You mean, defend you? Hermione, I think you know the answer to that. You are the only thing that really matters to me. If I got expelled from Hogwarts, the only thing I would miss, is you. I am running out of ways to tell you, but the main point is that I love you, and nothing, or on one is ever going to break us up. Trust me Hermione, my love for you is stronger then anything! I can't even go to bed at night without thinking about you! I can't go to classes, or do anything, without thinking about you." Harry said, stroking Hermione's hair.

"Harry...when you think about me before you go to bed...what, exactly do you think about?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing...and I mean, nothing, involving the two us of...together...like that...really!" Harry laughed.

"Oh sure, I believe that!" Hermione sighed sarcastically.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Harry asked, heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

"No...at least, I don't think so. Why? Did it offend you or something?" Hermione asked, catching up with Harry.

"No...come on, we're going to be late. I can't help but thinking we got off track somewhere. Like, weren't we supposed to be somewhere else?" Harry sighed, stopping in his tracks.

"No. I don't think so. I mean, I don't think that there are any classes from here on." Hermione said, looking un-sure.

"Are you sure? I mean, I thought that I could've sworn there was something that we were supposed to attend today." Harry mused, still trying to remember what was supposed to be so important.

"Well, why don't we check our charts?" Hermione asked."We have the exact same one this year." She added.

"That's gonna be hard...I lost mine, and I thought I could just rely on you to help me out..." Harry trailed off, obviously wrong.

"WHAT? Harry! I lost mine too! Harry! McGonagall will have a fit if she finds out! I hope that i'm right about not having any more classes." Hermione swore under her breath, and dragged Harry off towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Well, since now we're alone...wanna, you know...do something?" Harry asked, when him and Hermione had entered the Gryffindor Common room.

"What do you mean...soemthing?" Hermione asked, staring at Harry intently.

"Well...you know...well...uh...er...something?" Harry looked for the right words as he wished desperately that Hermione would get his obvious hinting.

"Harry! You know that Dumbledore would expell us both in an instant if we did! Besides...christmas break isn't too long from now...i'll ask my parents if you could...you know, stay here." Hermione said, pulling Harry down onto the couch with her.

"Okay, fine...I can wait." Harry sighed, his legs were still stretched out on the couch, Hermione sitting beside him.

"Well, it's not like you have a choice." Hermione said, laying her head in Harry's lap, the rest of her body was quite comfortable on Harry's legs.

"Are you comfortable on my legs Hermione?" Harry asked, caressing Hermione's soft hair. Hermione's head still in Harry's lap.

"Quite." Hermione answered, her arms around Harry's waist.

"Good, cause I don't plan on moving away from the cousch for a long time." Harry whispered, still stroking Hermione's hair.

"Nor do I. It's quite comfy here. Especially when it's you i'm on." Hermione laughed. Harry continued to stroke Hermione's hair, while Hermione just layed on top of Harry, her arms still around Harry's waist. The couple just stayed on the couch for quite a long time. They hadn't kept track of the time. It was all heaven to them.

"Hermione...you do where we are, right?" Harry asked, looking doqwn at Hermione, and her position.

"Uh, what do you mean by that? Is that supposed to be good, or bad?" Hermione asked back, not really understanding what, or where Harry was going with this conversation.

"I mean, you, really...look where you are." Harry said, blushing.

"Uh...oh...dear lord, Harry! I didn't mean anything by it!" Hermione blushed deeply, getting up off the couch, turning away from Harry.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's fine, I was just surprised that you would do that. That's all, it was all fine, actually, it was kinda enjoyable." Harry said, standing beside Hermione.

"Oh Harry, i'm so sorry! I really didn't mean anything by that, it was just...comfy." Hermione said, still blushing deeply. Harry was now at her side, his arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione, listen to me, it's okay. You looked so comfortable and happy, I didn't dare say anything. Actually, I enjoyed it myself. When you were like that, it made it easier for me to cuddle up with you." Harry grinned, pleading for Hermione to join him back on the couch, in the same postition they were before.

"Come on Hermione, come back to the couch. Please?" Harry begged, tugging at Hermione's sleeve.

"Harry, you know i'm not comfortable with that, I mean, the first time, I didn't realize what I was doing, until you said something." Hermione whispered, refusing to sit back down on the couch.

"Hermione, listen, I didn't mind at all, I just didn't think that we were entirely aware of what we were doing. However, I must admit, it was hot, you in that position." Harry said, still pleading Hermione to sit down with him again.

"I know, I know, but I still don't feel comfortable with the idea of laying down there again...because now, I know what i'm doing." Hermione said, tears threatening to fall.

"Hermione, okay, if you don't feel comfortable with it, you don't have to, I just thought that you looked comfortable there, and truthfully, you looked as beautiful as ever, lying on top of me." Harry grinned, gwtting up off the couch, and joining Hermione.

"Well, then. in that case, why don't we go back, eh?" Hermione whispered, looking ever so forlorn.

"What? I thought it made you nervous, you know, being...there." Harry said, staring at Hermione with sudden confusion.

"Well, if you think that it's a good idea, then why not? I mean, if you don't mind it, then why should I?" Hermione said, hesitating a bit.

"Okay, I mean, fine, er...sure, let's go sit back down then. Oh, by the way, have you noticed anyone come back up through the portrait?" Harry asked, looking around the empty common room.

"What do you think? Is anyone here?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside Harry.

"No, I was just asking.,..you know, to make chit-chat." Harry said, stretching along the couch. Hesitantly, Hermione layed down, back in her original position.

"That's better. Hermione, you know what, you look even hotter then before. I never noticed before how beautiful you look." Harry said, resuming to stroke Hermione's hair.

"Well, now, I actaully don't feel as nervous as before." Hermione sighed.

"That's good, I don't like it when you feel nervous, uncomfortable, scared, or anything but content." Harry continued to run his hands through Hermione's thick hair.

"You know, I actually enjoy this a lot more then what we usually do." Hermione said, nuzzling Harry's stomach.

"Well, it's a change from the usual kissing." Harry said, now rubbing Hermione's back.

"Yes, that it is. I wouldn't say that it's more enjoyable, but it still feels...romantic." Hermione sighed, her arms around Harry's waist.

"Romantic is one word for it. Another would be pleasent, relaxing, enjoyable." Harry breathed, eyeing Hermione.

"Well, that's all fine, but really, it's just...comforting." Hermione whispered, still on Harry's legs, her head resting now on his chest, instead of his lap. She breathed deeply, and tightened her grip on Harry's waist. Her legs wrapped around Harry's.

"Why so tense? You okay?" Harry asked, rubbing Hermione's back.

"No, not really." Hermione said, nuzzling Harry's chest.

"Why? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Harry asked, suddenly alert.

"It's just that...this doesn't seem like enough. It doesn't satisfy my need for you." Hermione whispered, her head now leaning on Harry's shoulder.

"You want more? Well, in that case, your wish, is my command." Harry got up off the couch, guilding Hermione out through the portrait.

"Come on, the Room of Requirment isn't too far from here." Harry grinned, bringing Hermione along his side.

"The Room of Requirment?" Hermione asked, throughly bewildered.

"Yes, that's what I said, the Room of Requirment. No-one will find us in there. Trust me, not a lot of people know about it." Harry said, grinning. Hermione followed Harry's every stride, eager to get into the Room of Requirment so that her and Harry could be alone at last. When they reached their desired destination, they followed the instructions quite accurately. When they passed the previous blank wall for the third time, a large oak door replaced the empty wall.

"Come on Hermione, this is it." Harry said, leading Hermione through the door.

**A/N: Okay, I know, major cliffhanger at the end. I have TONNES of fluff planned for the next chapter. I suggest you don't read it if you don't like Harry and Hermione in the Room of Requirment alone. (Narrows eyes) Okay, well, that's it. Please R&R, thanks to all of my reviewers! So, again, i'm sorry for the crappy chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to write, other then this...I've been reading WAY too many romance novels, so that's really were I got the ideas. Lol. Okay, thanks again, bye!**


End file.
